Y O U
by oniks
Summary: 'welcome to the world baby'[Complete] KaiHun-gs/ sequel of;lingerie/
1. Chapter 1

Sehun and Jongin

mungkin ini sequel dari **lingerie **so sorry ya kalau jelek muehehehe

YOU

.

.

* * *

"Kita kerja kelompoknya dirumah siapa nih?" tanya gadis bermata bulat pada dua orang yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Rumah aku aja deh Kyung" ujar salah satu gadis yang memilii mata segaris, "Gimana hun?"

Gadis yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara gadis simata bulat dan gadis simata segaris itu mengangguk.

"Oke kita kerumah Baekki~"

.

Sesampai mereka bertiga dirumah sigadis bermata segaris itu mereka langsung mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada didalam ruangan rumah itu.

"Kalian mau ikutan ganti seragam atau disini?" tanya Baekhyun –gadis bermata segaris- pada kedua temannya yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Aku disini aja" ujar sigadis bermata bulat sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku juga"

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam sekolah.

"Rumah Baekhyun sama heningnya seperti dirumahku"

"Rumahku juga sama heningnya Hun"

"Tapi kan dirumah kamu masih ada ibu kamu Kyungsoo" gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menatap temannya dengan cengiran.

"Tetep aja sunyi Sehun"

"Iya iya terserah kamu" ujar gadis bernama Sehun dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

K L E K

Kedua gadis yang sedang duduk disofa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Kyungsoo yang melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Sedangkan Sehun myang melihat lelaki itu membelalakan matanya.

Lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang duduk diatas meja. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat seseorang bermata bulat sedang tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan satu lagi sedang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada disofa.

"Hun kenapa kamu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung pada temannya yang sedang menutup wajahnya. Sehun menggeser sedikit bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas setelah lelaki tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Eung ya? tidak aku tidak apa-apa Kyung"

"Hun sejak kapan Baekhyun punya peliharaan dirumahnya?"

"Peliharaan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu tadi lelaki tadi"

P U K

Bantal yang digunakan Sehun untuk menutupi wajahnya tadi mendarat diwajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Peliharaan kamu pikir lelaki tadi binatang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Tampan"

"Siapa?"

"Itu lelaki tadi, aa nanti aku minta dikenalkan sama Baekhyun"

"Dasar, ingat kamu udah punya Jongdae masih aja kecentilan"

"Pasang dua kan tak masalah" setelah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lidahnya ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh Kyung nanti aku aduin kamu ke Jongdae" teriak Sehun lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup pintunya.

Sehun terus mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang dikunci oleh Kyungsoo ia memutar tubuhnya saat ada tepukan dari bahunya. Dan begitu terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat wajah sipelaku yang menepuk bahunya.

Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan sipelaku ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu melirik tangan yang masih setia berada dibahunya, pemilik tangan yang menyadari tatapan Sehun langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Temen Baekhyun?"

"Ya" jawab Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakan Sehun memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya pada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Saat silelaki ingin bertanya kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun yang berpakaian t-shirt putih polos dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya. Sehun memutar kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun serta menraik kedua temannya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Sebelum Sehun menutup pintunya ia tersenyum kearah silelaki yang berdiri didepan kamar Baekhyun. Lelaki yang tadi berdiri didepan kamar Bakhyun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keakamr yang berada disebelah kamar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang teak lepas dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

"Sehun apa kau berkenalan dengan Jongin? Demi Tuhan kau hebat bisa berbicara denganya" Sehun memutar kembali kedua matanya mendengar ocehan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bertanya pada Baekhyun nama lelaki tadi?"

"Kapan aku bermain-main dengan ucapanku?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Haiss– sudahlah kalian ini, Sehun tadi itu Jongin sepupuku" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Jadi dia sepupumu?"

"Ya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah tidak, kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?"

"Ya dia selama ini menetap di Jepang sebagai fotografer tapi ia ditawarkan ayahnya untuk bekerja disini saja"

Sehun tak sepenuhnya mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun sedari tadi ia beusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat melihat kembali lelaki yang telah mengambil ehm –kepawanannya ehm dua hari yang lalu dikantor ibunya.

"–Hun Sehun?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Baekhyun mendorong bahunya.

"Ya Baek?"

"Kamu kenapa?" Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia lagi bahagia tuh Baek karena bertemu pada sepupu tampanmu itu"

Bantal yang berada diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun mendarat dipunggung Kyungsoo setelah Sehun melemparnya.

"Hueee Jongdae~ aku dipukul Sehun –hiks" adu Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura kesakitan pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"BERLEBIHAN!" teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan serentak didekat telinga Kyungsoo.

.

"Aku mau mengambil minuman kalian mau diambilkan apa?" tawar Sehun pada kedua temannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Orange juice ada Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"Sepertinya, liat aja dilemari pendingin Hun"

"Aku ambil orange juice aja ya untuk kita" Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ia sedikit melirik kamar yang berada disebelah Baekhyun yang terbuka.

.

Sehun menundukan tubuhnya mencari minuman yang dicarinya, setelah mendapatkannya ia meletakkan dimeja makan. Saat hendak mengambil gelas yang berada diatas lemari Sehun tersentak sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sehun sedikit risih saat kedua bibir yang memeluknya dari belakang itu mengecup tengkuknya secara berulang-ulang. Ia meremas lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah sipelaku yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku semalam?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Kau tak butuh tanggung jawab hm?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan lelaki itu menelusup kedalam seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Sehun dan meremas pinggang Sehun.

"Tanggung jawab untuk apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Bukan kah kita sudah melakukannya kemarin? Ah atau kau sudah sering dipakai jadi tak butuh tanggung jawab"

"Sialan, kau pikir aku wanita jalang"

"Ya aku percaya kau bukan jalang karena saat aku memasukan milikku, milikmu itu masih begitu rapat" wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, "Kau masih ingat namaku? coba sebut namaku sayang"

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tak melawan saat kedua tangan sialan itu menggerayangi tubuh indahnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Tubuh Sehu terdorong kelemari pendingin ia memegangi lengan lelaki itu agar bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa dengan namaku?"

"Ah –Jongin shh Jonginhh" lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu merdu.

"Siapa hm?"

"Jongin ah–" Sehun memegangi tangan Jongin yang sedang meremas kedua benda yang berada didadanya dengan kuat.

"Panggil terus namaku sayang" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun ia menjilat serta menghisap dan menggigiti kulit leher Sehun yang putih.

Sehun terus menerus memanggil nama Jongin disela-sela desahannya. Jongin yang sudah puas dengan leher Sehun menarik wajahnya. Sehun meringis saat Jongin menekan leher Sehun yang berwarna merah–keunguan hasil dari gigitannya.

"SehunSehunSehunSehunSehunSehunni~" Sehun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat Jongin terus-terusan memanggil namanya tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggil namaku?"

"Eum karena aku merindukanmu? kau tau semalaman wajahmu yang berada dibawahku terus memenuhi otakku"

"Dasar mesum" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin yang berada disamping kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Tutup mulutmu jika tak ingin kuserang"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi Jongin"

"Yang mana aku tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan tadi" goda Jongin. Sehun yang kesal menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sehun~" Sehun merasakan seluruh rambut yang ada ditubuhnya berdiri tegak setelah mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu berat. Dan mau tak mau Sehun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kehadapan Jongin, tak ingin mendengar suara Jongin kembali memanggil namanya degan suara yang begitu sexy.

C H U

"Aku tahu ini bodoh tapi inilah yang kurasakan padamu" ujar Jongin tepat dihadapan bibir Sehun setelah memberikan Sehun sebuah kecupan mendadak dibibir Sehun, "Aku men –kecup-jilat– cintaimu sungguh" Jongin mempersatukan bibirnya denga bibir Sehun.

Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Sehun Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Setelah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun.

Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin. Tadinya Sehun tak ingin beradu lidah dengan Jongin, namun karena Jongin yang terus menggoda lidahnya didalam mulutnya merasa tertantang. Saat hendak mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Jongin teriakan seseorang membuat ia harus menggigit lidah Jongin karena kaget.

"SEHUNNNN–!"

.

.

* * *

lanjut?

HAHA sumpah ciyusli ini absurd menurutku. Karakter Kyungsoo disini kecentilan gitu ya mueheheheheheh

mungkin ini cuma beberapa chapter aja muehehe

thanks ya yang udah ngereview **lingerie :-D**

**REVIEW ya**

**jangan jadi HANTU**


	2. Chapter 2

Sontak Sehun serta Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar teriakan yang begitu nyaring. Namun tangan Sehun yang memeluk leher Jongin tak terlepas begitu juga dengan Jongin, kedua tangan lelaki tan yang ntah sejak kapan masuk kedalam seragam sekolah Sehun masih setia menggerayangi tubuh Sehun.

Sehun yang tersadar langsung menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin. Ia langsung mengambil gelas dan botol minuman yang berada diatas meja makan , ia melirik kearah Jongin yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dialam lemari pendingin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju temannya yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sipemilik teriakan nyaring tadi memandang Sehun serta Jongin dengan keduat bola mata yang hampir keluar, "Kamu sedang a –apa hun? Astaga leher kamu HUN?!" pekik Kyungsoo yang menunjuk leher Sehun yang ada bercak merah –keunguan .

"Digigit semut" ujar Sehun santai dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sehun ia sempat melirik kearah Jongin yang baru saja selesai minum dan mengerlingkan sebelah mata kepadanya.

"Beneran leher kamu digigit semut?"

"Iya Kyungsoo"

"Kok aku tak percaya, tunggu aku seperti pernah liat yang kaya gini" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagunya, "Ah ya Jongdae ya Jongdae pernah ciumi leher aku juga iya dia ninggali bercak kaya gini dileher aku"

Sehun yang baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya dan beralih meatap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi dua hari yang lalu kamu sengaja pakai syal untuk nutupi itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk namun beberapa detik kemudia ia sadar akan aib yang dilakukan kekasihnya kepada dirinya dihadapa Sehun. Biarpun Sehun bibirnya tak secerewet dirinya tapi tetap saja ia malu.

"Omona~ uri kyungi sudah besar" Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya, "Eum lalu apa saja yang sudah diperbuat sikotak itu kepada my babby Kyungie hm?"

"Aku semakin curiga pada sikotak itu setelah leher bagian tubuh mana lagi yang digigitnya Kyungie–ah?"

"Sialan" Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengusak rambut coklat almond milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun membalas nya dengan memberantaki rambut Sehun.

K L E K

Sehun serta Kyungsoo mengalihakan pandangannya pada pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hehehe maaf Baekki tadi aku secara tak sengaja melihat adegan yang begitu panas didapurmu dan yah aku mengintipnya sedikit" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar dibibirnya.

"Adegan? adegan apa?"

"Em itu tadi Sehun dan sepupumu sed –HMPTHHH"

Sehun yang akan memberitahu tentang kegiatan yang dilakukannya langsung menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya kelantai.

"Ya Sehun jangan ditutup mulut Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Sehun yang sedang menutup mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kalian jangan pelit untuk berbagi cerita"

Sehun masih terus mempertahankan kedua tangannya yang membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga hampir saja terjatuh akibat tarik-tarikan.

Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ketiga gadis sedang bergulat , ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang dekat tempat bergulatnya ketiga gadis itu.

"HEY JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEHUN?" Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat sepupunya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun yang mendengar nama Jongin disebut langsung melepas tangannya pada mulut Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada temannya itu.

"YA SEHUN TANGANMU BAU SEKALI" teriak Kyungsoo saat Sehun sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo langsung mengusap telinganya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua hobi berteriak"

"Hey Kyung apa yang kau lihat tadi?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya karena pertanyaan dari Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang dilakukan Sehun didapur tadi.

"Baekhyun aku melihat Sehun sedang ber –YAAA SEHUNNN" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak saat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sebelum mengikuti langkah temannya yang masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun melirik Jongin tengah tersenyum –senyum sendiri.

" –DIA BERCIUMANNNNNNNNNN"

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan salah satu teman dari sepupunya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kekamar. Jongin sempat melirik kamar Baekhyun sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Sehun tengah memukul Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun dengan guling.

.

"Jongdae sudah menjemputku jadi aku duluan ya Sehun" ujar Kyungsoo yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Ya jadi aku nanti pulang dengan siapa? kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku Kyung"

"Aishh kau bisa minta tolong pada sepupu Baekhyun untuk mengantarmu pulang" setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu ia segera berlari dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Yasudah nanti kau diantar Jongin saja Hun"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang tengah tidur disampingnya itu, "Kau juga Baekki kenapa kau sama – sama menyebalkan dengan simata besar itu"

"Aku hanya memberi saran kalau kau mau pulang sendiri silahkan noona manis , ah atau kau mau kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu ingin terulang kembali"

"Ya Baekhyun kenapa kau mengingatkan ku pada kejadian menjijikan itu" Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat ucapan Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia yang sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang kerumahnya bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi yang tengah menggerakan – gerakan penisnya didepan mata Sehun. Yang sialanya waktu itu hanya ada Sehun sendiri dan ahjussi itu yang berada dihalte bus, beruntung waktu itu ia tak diperkosa ditempat.

"Kau beruntung setidaknya pernah melihat milik pria secara langsung"

"Apa – apaan kau YA!" Sehun memukul wajah Baekhyun dengan boneka milik Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama ponsel Sehun bordering tanda ada pesan.

_from; mommy_

_Honey kau dimana? Pulanglah_

"Siapa Hun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ibuku menyuruh pulang tumben dia pulang cepat"

"Yasudah pulanglah"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Aku akan menyuruh Jongin untuk mengantarmu"

Usai Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya Sehun tersenyum tipis ia segera bercermin dan membenahi penampilannya.

.

"ANTAR SEHUN KU SAMPAI RUMAH JONGIN" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang meninggalkan rumahya. Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya menjawab teriakan dari Baekhyun.

Sehun memegang erat jaket belakang yang dikenakan Jongin. Jongin yang merasakan Sehun hanya memegang jaketnya menaikkan kecepatan motornya yang otomatis Sehun langsung meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin dan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

"Aku lebih suka naik bus daripada naik motor" teriak Sehun yang pasti didengar Jongin.

"Kau lebih suka naik bus karena kau bahagiakan bokongmu diremas – remas saat bus itu penuh"

"Setidaknya naik bus lebih menjamin aku untuk selamat sampai dirumah"

"Dengan bonus remasan bokong kan"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA" Sehun berteriak dengan kencang saat Jongin menyelesaikan kata – katanya dan semakin menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

"PELUK ERAT NOONA MANIS KITA AKAN TERBANG"

.

"Hey mau sampai kapan kau memelukku" Jongin menggoyangkan tubuhnya karena Sehun yang tak kunjung turun dari motornya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya, "Aku masih didunia kan?"

"Kau masih hidup"

Sehun yang sudah turun dari motor Jongin kangsung memukuli lengan Jongin dengan brutal, "Aku akan memecahkan ban motormu besok"

"Dengan senang hati manis~"

"MESUMGILAIDIOTBODOHTAKWARAS"

"Ya Love you too"

" –sialan" Sehun mengecilkan volume umpatannya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin turun dari motornya dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun, "Kenapa diam?" Jongin merapikan rambut Sehun yang masih berantakan karena terkena angin.

"Hey" Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengangkat dagunya dan berbicara tepat didepan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja.

Sehun kembali membuka matanya merasa Jongin tak berbuat sesuatu kepadanya.

D E G

Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat saat ia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sehun menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir tebal milik lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sehun langsung berlari kearah pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku, ia membalikkan tubuhnya melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin.

"JIKA INGIN KELUAR RUMAH CUCI MUKA LAH TERLEBIH DAHULU DIMATAMU ADA KOTORAN" setelah menjulurkan lidahnya dan berteriak dengan kencang Sehun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jongin yang tersadar dengan teriakan Sehun langsung berbalik dan berkaca pada spion motornya.

'Sial kenapa begitu memalukan'

.

.

* * *

pendek ya?hehe sorry ya aku kalo ngetik stuck di 1500words

yang minta lanjuti fiksiku yang lain nanti dulu ya soalnya mood ku lagi fokus disini mu3h3h3 dan ada yang gak ngerti ya waktu Jongin bilang Loveyoutoo ke Sehun. Nah gini loh waktu Sehun bilang dasar mesum ke Jongin, siitempesek nganggap Sehun itu bilang I Love You ke dia jadi si Jongin ngucapi Liveyoutoo ke Sehun :D

thanks review nya ya ;

**nin nina;Angel Park;miszshanty05 ;Ayupadma28;WuChan; ;BaixianGurls ;Michelle kim ;GLux99;2312;blacklili;KaiHunnieEXO :kye0pta;xxx; ;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu;nhaonk ;SehunBubbleTea1294; ;dewo1804 ;TENALPOXE;DheAndini HunHan's Baby;babysehunnnie;uke sehun top kai shipper;krowng;dobichan;nahunna ;the babykyu kyu;yoshiKyu ;bbuingbbuingaegyo:teleportbabies **

dan para **HANTU **yang sudah membaca

**review lagi ya**

**jangan jadi hantu**


	3. Chapter 3

Bel pertanda selesainya pelajaran akhirnya bunyi juga. Waktu yang ditunggu oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi akhirnya tiba yaitu pulang kerumah masing – masing. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat salah satu temannya yang bermata besar itu tampak begitu semangat saat guru yang ada mengajar tadi meninggalkan kelas sebenernya bukan hanya temannya yang bermata besar itu saja sih seluruh penghuni yang ada di kelas nya juga tampak begitu bersemangat untuk pulang.

"Hun aku duluan ya" pamit Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memasukkan seluruh alat tulis dan bukunya kedalam tas, "Hari ini ibu Jongdae ulang tahun jadi aku mau beli kado bareng dia BYE HUNNNNN" Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dari kelas dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dimejanya.

"Baekk ayo pulang" Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun agar temannya yang mungil itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baekhyun kamu ngapai semalam sih? hey ayo kelas udah sepi" Sehun kembali mengguncang bahu Baekhyun namun Baekhyun masih tetap tertidur. Melihat Baekhyun yang tak juga bangun membuat Sehun harus mencari akal agar temannya itu segera bangun. Sehun menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya saat ada sebuah ide yang terlintas dipikirannya.

" –WAAA KAK LUHANNNNNNNNNNN"

Mendengar nama Luhan yang terngiang membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan kedua matanya melihat kearah kanan kiri. Sehun yang melihat Baekyun celingukan tertawa sendiri.

"SEHUNNNNNNNNNN" Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada Sehun yang mengerjainya, selesai ia merapikan penampilannya ia langsung memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Kamu semalaman ngapai sih Baek? tidur mu tenang banget tadi"

"Aku semalaman nguras sungai han"

"Gak lucu, kamu sebenernya ngapain sih?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Kamu suka ya sama Jongin?"

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan matanya, "Eng– pertanyaan macam apa itu"

"Hun kamu tahu nggak sih semaleman tuh ya Jongin maksa aku buat certain semua tentang kamu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Semalam aku telat tidur karena Jongin terus nanyai apa kesukaan kamu, kapan kamu lahir, dulu kamu pacaran sama siapa dan bla bla bla udah kaya wartawan dia semaleman"

Tanpa disadari Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun tentang Jongin yang bertanya tentangnya.

"Terus kamu jawab semua?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Sehun agar segera pulang.

.

Kedua gadis itu terus bercerita sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun sebuah sepeda motor berwarna putih membuat mereka harus menghentikan jalannya.

"Hay Baekhyun"

Baekhyun yang namanya dipanggil oleh sipengendara motor menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baek kayanya aku kenal sama yang naik ini motor" bisik Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga Hun"

Setelah sipengendara membuka helm nya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Lulu!" pekik Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Lulu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baek aku udah manly kaya gini kamu masih aja manggil Lulu, menjijikan" Baekhyun terkikik melihat lelaki yang didepannya itu tengah kesal.

"Pulang bareng?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk menerima tawaran dari lelaki sipengendara motor namun tak lama kemudian ia melirik kearah Sehun.

"Lu tak usah aku bareng Sehun aja"

Sehun yang mendengar Baekhyun menolak penawaran dari lelaki dihadapannya membulatkan kedua matanya ,"Baek udah kamu bareng Luhan aja"

"Tapi kamu pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku bisa naik bus"

"Tapi Hun–" sebelum menyela ucapan Sehun tubuh Baekhyun langsung didorong Sehun kearah motor lelaki yang bernama Luhan itu.

"LULU ANTAR BAEKKI SAMPAI DIRUMAH DENGAN SELAMAT" usai Sehun berlari menjauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak dengan kencang, "BAEKKI SELAMAT BERSENANG – SENANG YA"

Kini gantian kedua bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut setelah Sehun berlari meninggalkannya dengan Luhan.

"Baek ayo naik" perintah Luhan dan memberikan helm kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menerima helm yang diberikan oleh Luhan dan naik keatas motor Luhan.

.

Sehun kini sudah sampai dihalte bus didekat sekolahnya, beruntung masih ada beberapa murid dari sekolahnya yang juga menunggu kedatangan menghela nafas akhirnya bus yang akan ditumpangi Sehun datang juga.

Suasana yang begitu sesak dan penuh membuat Sehun harus bertahan agar ia sampai dirumahnya. Sehun mendengus kesal karena tak ada yang mau berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memberikan tempat duduk itu kepadanya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dibus kembali terjadi padanya lagi. Dimana bokongnya digerayangi oleh penumpang yang ada didalam bus itu.

B R U K

Tubuh Sehun terhempas kebelakang karena ditarik. Ia ingin berteriak namun tangan seseorang yang menarikanya itu menutup mulutnya.

"Hey kita bejodoh bukan~"

Rambut yang berada diseluruh tubuh Sehun berdiri semua saat seseorang yang menariknya itu berbisik tepat didepan lubang telinganya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping karena ia merasa hafal dengan nada suara orang ini.

"Jongin" gumam Sehun dengan mata yang hampir keluar saat mengetahui seseorang yang menariknya itu.

"Ya?" jawab Jongin dan mengecupi leher belakang Sehun yang terekpose karena Sehun yang menggulung rambutnya hinnga keatas. Sehun yang kegelian dengan tingkah Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari lehernya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ini kendaraan umum kan?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin, "Jadi kau kenapa bertanya aku ada disini?"

Meski Jongin sudah tak mengecup leher Sehun namun kedua tangannya masih tetap bertengger menggerayangi tubuh Sehun.

"Jongin tanganmu ini ditempat umum"

"Kenapa jika ini ditempat umum hm? mereka juga tak melihat kita kan?" tanya Jongin yang kini tangannya semakin naik keatas gundukan Sehun dan mengelusnya. Baru saja tangannya ingin menelusup masuk kedalam penutup dada yang dikenakan Sehun suara seorang ahjumma – ahjumma menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hey anak muda jika ingin bercinta jangan disini" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin dan menundukan wajahnya usai tersenyum kepada ahjumma yang duduk disebelahnya.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sehun dan juga Jongin akhirnya berhenti kedua orang itupun turun dari bus. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan Sehun tahu tangan itu milik siapa.

"Hey aku ingin pulang"

Jongin sipelaku penarik tangan Sehun menghiraukan teriakan gadis itu ia terus menarik tangan Sehun dan menulikan pendengarannya. Akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih diam dan menurut saja kemana Jongin membawanya.

Sehun akhirnya mengetahui Jongin membawanya kemana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama tempat yang tertera didepannya. Sehun yakin Sepertinya Baekhyun memberitahukan kepada Jongin tentang minuman kesukaannya. Jongin mendudukan Sehun dikursi tempat penjual minuman kesukaannya itu.

Saat pelayang datang menghampiri meja mereka Jongin langsung menyebutkan pesanan untuknya dan juga untuk Sehun.

"Aku ingin dua gelas bubble tea rasa cokelat" pinta Jongin pada pelayan wanita yang berdiri disamping meja dengan tersenyum.

Mendadak pipi Sehun memerah saat melihat senyum milik Jongin, bukan senyum mesum yang ia tampilkan saat pertama kali bertemu melainkan senyuman yang begitu lembut manis sekaligus tampan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela untuk menetralkan warna pipnya kembali dan juga em detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat.

K L I K

K L I K

K L I K

K L I K

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya kesamping karena mendengar suara kamera yang berada disampingnya. Ia terkejut saat baru menoleh kesamping Jongin langsung memotretnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mendapatkan kamera baru"

"Bukan urusanku dan aku juga tak bertanya tentang itu " Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aku sedang mencoba kamera baruku" Jongin menggoyangkan kamera yang ada ditangannya, "Dan kau objek pertama yang kucoba dengan kamera ini, sudah ku duga jika kau yang menjadi objek potretanku hasilnya menjadi lebih indah"

"Bukan objeknya tapi karena kau keahlian mu dalam memotret memang bagus"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Hanya menebak"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini dan kenapa kau bisa satu bus denganku tadi?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan. Jongin yang sedang membersihkan kameranya menatap Sehun dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tadi Baekhyun menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk mengikutimu dari belakang karena dia takut terjadi sesuatu padamu dan yah kebetulan pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai jadi aku memenuhi permintaan sepupu tersayangku itu"

Usai Jongin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhitnya mendadak wajah Sehun berubah, "O–Oh jadi karena Baekhyun menghubungimu tadi"

Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Sehun, "Hey kenapa wajahmu seperti itu" ia menurunkan tangannya mengusak rambut Sehun dan meletakkan kameranya diatas meja.

"Sehun sebelum Baekhyun menghubungiku tadi aku memang sudah mengendarai motorku menuju sekolahmu dan menjemputmu sekolah tapi ternyata aku tadi terlambat"

"Lalu dimana motormu sekarang?"

"Tadi aku meminta kepada petugas keamanan disekolahmu untuk menjaga motorku disekolahmu"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa naik bus?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu sudah naik bus aku mencoba memanggilmu namun yeah sepertinya telingamu bermasalah kau tak mendengar teriakan ku dan aku tadi berlari mengejar bus yang kau tumpangi beruntung belum pergi bus itu. Dan Sehun kenapa kau nekat sekali menaiki bus yang begitu sesak seperti tadi?"

Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar Jongin berbicara panjang lebar, "Tak ada kendaraan lain lagi dan aku terpaksa harus naik bus"

"Kenapa kau tak meminta ibumu menjemput mu?"

"Ibuku sibuk ia juga tak mau membelikanku kendaraan untuk kesekolah"

Jongin menahan diri agar tak mencium Sehun sekarang juga karena bibir Sehun yang begitu menggoda itu sedang maju kedapan seakan meminta untuk dicium.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu naik bus lagi untuk pulang sekolah"

Sehun yang baru saja menyeruput bubble teanya itu langsung menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Kau akan selalu kujemput dan kau juga tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar biayanya satu kecupan dibibir saja sudah cukup"

Sehun memandang Jongin terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Jam makan siang ku selesai, ayo ku antar kau pulang"

"Tidak – tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun, "Hey kau menganggap serius ucapanku tadi? Haha tenang saja tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Aku mengantarmu hanya untuk memastikan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat seperti pesan Baekhyun kepadaku"

Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari tempat penjual bubble tea itu. Jarak dari rumah Sehun dan penjual minuman bubble tea itu hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit saja jika berjalan kaki.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun tiba dirumah milik Sehun, "Masuklah" perintah Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya baru beberapa langkah ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jongin yang masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Hay aku Oh Sehun" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun memperkenalkan namanya mengeryit bingung, "Aku ingin kita mengulang awal pekenalan kita, kau tahu kan awal kita bertemu aku menggodamu dan yah kau menyerangku. Jadi aku ingin mengulang awal perkenalan kita"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya mengingat awak pertemuannya dengan Sehun, "Ya aku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan denganmu cantik" Jongin akhirnya menjabat tangan Sehun dan juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua akhirnya melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Jongin apa motormu tidak takut hilang?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku takut tapi tak apa asal gadis cantik yang ada dihadapanku ini pulang dengan selamat sampai dirumah"

Telinga Sehun yang putih itu tampak kontras dengan warna merah sekarang karena malu dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Aku masuk dulu Jongin"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya saat Sehun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya berbalik dan

C H U

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat Sehun menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan memejamkan matanya, "Aku menyukaimu" ucap Sehun tepat didepan bibir Jongin masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Jongin dan sedikit melumatnya.

Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya yang berada dibahu Jongin. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kedua mata Jongin kemudian tersenyum lembut. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU OH SEHUN"

Teriak Jongin setelah pintu rumah Sehun tertutup dengan rapat.

Inilah yang Sehun benci saat pergi menemani ibunya pergi keacara yang begitu membosankan menurutnya. Pergi keacara yang sangat ia tak sukai yaitu pertemuan – pertemuan antarpengusaha dari negerinya sendiri maupun dari luar negeri. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun untuk menemani ibunya jika acara seperti ini digelar.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak ajakan ibunya namun karena ia tak tega melihat ibunya yang harus pergi sendiri jadi yah mau tak mau ia harus menemani ibunya dalam acara yang begitu yang membosankan ini. Sungguh Sehun benar-benar sangat tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan seluruh makhluk yang ada didalam gedung ini.

"Sayang senyum dong kan tak enak jika dilihat rekan mommy jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu"

Bukannya mendengar permintaan ibunya semakin menekuk wajahnya membuat sang ibu gemas dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Nah begini lebih baik pertahankan sampai nanti ya" Sehun akhirnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum terpaksa. Sehun melirik ibunya yang tampak begitu senang saat seorang lelaki tinggi berjalan kearahnya dan ibunya.

"Kris" panggil ibu Sehun pada seorang lelaki yang menghampiri ibunya.

"Sehun?" tanya seorang bernama Kris itu pada Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ya dia putriku Kris"

"Putrimu cantik"

"Terimakasih ahjussi" ujar Sehun seraya membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau hanya berdua saja dengan anakmu Yixing–ah" tanya Kris lagi pada ibu Sehun.

"Ya tentunya, jadi aku harus mengajak siapa lagi jika bukan hanya berdua dengan dia"

Semenjak seorang lelaki yang bernama Kris itu menghampiri ibunya, Sehun menjadi kesal karena ia bagai obat nyamuk antara kedua orang tua itu.

"Mom aku mau mengambil minum dulu" Yixing –ibu Sehun– yang tengah tertawa bersama Kris langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap anaknya.

"Ya, jangan mengambil minuman yang beralkohol sayang"

Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju stan minuman ia mengambil segelas minuman . Tadinya ia ingin mengambil susu cokelat namun susu cokelat tidak tersedia disana.

B Y U R

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang berada digelasnya ke jas seorang lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan suara orang ini menatap lelaki yang jas nya ketumpahan minumannya.

"Jongin" pekik Sehun lalu meletakkan gelas yang genggam dan meminta tissue kepada stan penjaga minuman yang berdiri disebelah meja minuman.

"Sudah tak apa" Jongin menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mengelap jas hitamnya yang basah, "Kau dengan ibumu?"

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? bukan kah ini pertemuan antarpengusaha kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku hanya menemani temanku disini"

"Siapa?"

"Enak saja kau ingin tahu"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya ya sudah jika tak ingin menjawab"

Jongin yang gemas dengan tingkah Sehun mencubit pipi Sehun yang menggembung itu. Ia melirik minuman yang diambil Sehun tadi,"Kau mengambil minuman itu tadi?" Sehun mengangguk, membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jongin mengabaikan Sehun yang bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada penjaga stan minuman, "Vodka?" penjaga stan itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Jongin mengambil segelas minuman seperti yang diambil Sehun tadi.

"Beruntung tadi minuman yang kau bawa tumpah"

"Memangnya kenapa"

"Yang kau ambil tadi minuman yang mengandung alkohol kadar tinggi Sehun"

"Tapi itu warnanya seperti air mineral Jongin"

"Tsk, jika bercinta sungguh luar biasa tapi masalah minuman beralkohol begitu bodoh" gumam Jongin.

Sehun tiba – tiba saja menarik gelas yang digenggam Jongin dan meneguk cairan yang berada didalam gelas itu sampai habis, "Jika minuman itu mengandung alkohol kenapa hm? liat aku tak mabuk kan?" ujar Sehun yang telah meneguk habis minuman itu.

.

"Bukan kah itu photoghraper yang kemarin itu" Kris yang mendengar gumaman wanita disebelahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris yan ingin tahu.

"Itu yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, photoghraper yang kau rekomendasikan untukku waktu itu Kris"

"Ah ya Jongin, dia kenal Sehun?"

"Ya kemarin anakku yang menjadi model produk terbaru ku Kris"

"Bukan kah produk terbarumu pakaian dalam wanita Xing?"

Yixing mengangguk dan menatap bingung Kris yang mengeluarkan ekspresi menggelikan, "Hey wajahmu Kris –pfthh "

Kris mengembalikan raut wajahnya menjadi normal kembali, "Tidakaku hanya terkejut saja anakmu yang menjadi –"

"Ya dia mau membawa anakku keman?" ucapan Kris langsung dipotong saat Yixing meneriakan anaknya.

"Sudahlah Xing Sehun sudah besar biarkan saja"

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan pelan.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu, Sehun pakailah jas ku yang ada dibelakang untuk menutupi pahamu" Sehun tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk menutupi pahanya yang memang terekspose sangat jelas.

"Tanganku tak sampai untuk mengambil jas mu"

"Oh ayolah Sehun berusahalah jika pahamu kau perlihatkan seperti itu membuatku menjadi tak fokus untuk menyetir"

"Dasar kaunya saja yang kelewat mesum" cibir Sehun lalu membuka higheelsnya dan membuka seatbelt yang ia gunakan. Sehun berdiri dijok mobil dengan bertumpu lutut ia tersenyum dalam hati saat ia menghadap kearah belakang untuk mengambil jas Jongin bagian belakangnya semakin terlihat jelas dan berada disamping Jongin.

Setelah ia mendapatkan jas hitam milik Jongin Sehun dengan sengaja menyampingkan bokongnya dan menabrakan pantatnya dengan wajah Jongin. Sehun akhirnya kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menutup pahanya dengan jas yang ambil tadi.

"Buka matamu jika kau tutup matamu nanti kau akan menabrak"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ia kembali fokus menyetir setelah menghilangkan beberapa pikiran kotor yang melintas diotaknya usai Sehun menamparnya dengan bokongnya.

.

.

"Sehun"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi memanggilnya namu tak ada sederat kalimat yang terucap.

"Sehun…."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, ia terus – terusan mengecupi punggung tangan Sehun. Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya, "Aku bukan lelaki yang bis merangkai kata – kata yang romantis, aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali sesuai saat aku pertama kali menyukaimu. aku mengagumimu dan aku benar – benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu dikantor ibumu. I'll love you faithfully forever and" Jongin kembali mengecup punggung tangan Sehu

"would you be my lover"

Sehun menarik tangannya dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat ia menagaggukan kepalanya didekapan Jongin. Ia menarik kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin cukup lama.

"Ya aku mau" bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Jongin.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mempersatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Sehu, ia menarik pinggang Sehun dan sedikit meremasnya.

Sehun menarik leher Jongin dan menaikkan sedikit kakinya. Jongin yang mengetahui kekasih barunya itu sedikit kesulitan menaikkan keatas kap mobilnya. Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin dengan kakinya, ia mendorong dada Jongin agar melepas tautan bibirnya, "Kau selalu ganas jika berciuman" Jongin tersenyum ia ikut duduk diatas kap mobil disamping Sehun.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kap mobil Sehun yang nafasnya sudah kembali teratur mengikuti Jongin yang tidur diatas kap mobil dengan tangan Jongin sebagai bantalannya.

"Jongin…"

Jongin hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku tak tahu"

"Kenapa bisa kau tak tahu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu jawabannya"

"Jawaban macam apa itu" Jongin tersenyum mendengar Sehun yang mencibirnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa menerimaku?"

"Aku tak tahu"

"Kenapa bisa tak tahu?"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti pertanyaanku?" dengus Sehun kesal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua diam dan memilih untuk menikmati suasana angin malam pantai. Tak berapa lama Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping.

"Jongin dingin" ujarnya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan otomatis Sehun melepas pelukannya. Jongin mengecup kening Sehun hingga turun kebawah menuju hidung Sehun. Jongin juga menegcup keduapipi Sehun sebelum mengulum bibir Sehun.

Sehun membalas kuluman bibir Jongin satu tangannya menarik leher Jongin agar semakin mendekat. Tangan Jongin yang semulanya mengelus lengan Sehun kini berpindah kearah depan dan meremas pelan kedua gundukan Sehun yang masih berbalut gaun yang dipakai Sehun.

Jongin mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula berada disamping Sehun kini berpindah menjadi diatas Sehun. Remasan tangan Jongin pada kedua gundukan Sehun membuat Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Jongin dengan sengaja melepas kuluman bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun agar bisa mendengar suara merdu milik Sehun.

" –Ahh Jonginh"suara merdu pertama Sehun saat Jongin mulai menjilat serta menggigiti kulit dibelakang telinga Sehun

Jongin menurunkan kecupan bibirnya hingga kebawah dan kini ia sudah berada didepan gundukan yang disebelah kanan miik Sehun. Ia menekan gundukan itu dengan hidungnya. Membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara merdunya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kepala Jongin berhenti tepat didaerah kewanitaan Sehun ia mengelus paha Sehun dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kedua jarinya semakin merambat naik keatas.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat kedua jari Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalamnya melalui cela – celah underware.

" –OOH Jonghh" Sehun membusungkan dadanya saat kepala Jongin kini menggantikan kedua jarinya. Sehun merapatkan kedua pahanya saat Jongin mulai menggelitik lubang surgawi miliknya.

Lidah Jongin semakin bergerak liar didalam membuat Sehun semakin menambah volume suara merdunya.

"JONGINAHHHSSS"

Setelah Sehun berteriak keras Jongin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik gaun Sehun. Ia mengecup kedua bibir Sehun dan berbisik.

"Kita lanjutkan didalam Sehunni adikku sudah menjerit kesakitan disana"

.

.

.

* * *

fiksi ini belum end kok gais tenang masih ada lanjutannya muehehehe.

Aku mau –coba– balesin review dari kalian dulu ya gais-deul;

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**; kaihun emang koplak muehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

**WuChan** ;syukur deh buat kamu ngakak muehehe . thanks reviewnya{}

**yoshiKyu** ; muehehe iya siJongin belekan. thanks reviewnya{}

**miszshanty05**; **2312**;**krowng** ; **FanMyun ;** iya ini udah dilanjut. thanks reviewnya{}

**windyyy** ; haha makasih ya. thanks reviewnya{}

**nin nina** ; iya dia tau kaihun ciuman itu liat matanya bisa sampe gede gitu wkakaka iya aku buat kyungsoo agak beda lelah liat dia ff lain jadi orang yang tersakiti dan polos selalu sesekali buat dia yang agak kecentilan. thanks reviewnya{}

**GLux99** ; belum kok belum end ini masih lanjut. thanks reviewnya{}

**putry . siifanadicky**; Sehun kelewat polos jadi terlalu jujur gitu muehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

**BaixianGurls** ; kaihun udah jadian(((tumpengan/?))) thanks reviewnya{}

**xxx** ; jongin emang malu-maluin wkakaka. thanks reviewnya{}

**Ayupadma28 **; kai belum cuci muka jadi malu-maluin iya sehun emang jail. thanks reviewnya{}

**rainrhainyrianarhianie **; hay annyeong muehehe nanti ya aku buat yaoinya ff yang lain dirampungi dulu. thanks reviewnya{}

**TENALPOXE**; wkakaka kenapa ilfel sama trio yeojanya? . thanks reviewnya{}

**nhaonk**; ini udah lanjut sehun emang nyosor aja ke Jongin. thanks reviewnya{}

**blank mong**; iya ini sequelnya pregnant?hihiw liat nanti deh. thanks reviewnya{}

**ShineChie**; aku juga lopelope sama kaihun muehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

**dewo1804**; pendek ya?haha sorry y. thanks reviewnya{}

**Yuni150699** ; ini udah update. thanks reviewnya{}

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** ; muehehe thanks reviewnya{}

**ockta1810** ; haha kyungsoo emang lucu/gigit matanya/ Jongin emang suka nyosor .thanks reviewnya{}

**Michelle kim**; ini ada ncnya cuma kepotong muehehe thanks reviewnya{}

**babysehunnie**; ini ad nc Cuma dipotong dulu muehehe nanti kapan-kapan aku update fiksiku yang whig:D thanks reviewnya{}

**indaah . cqupp **; masa sih manis?haha aku ngetiknya gak pake gula loh/? thanks reviewnya{}

**Happybacon** ; kai emang mesum muehehe pendek?gaklimaks?wakaka thanks reviewnya{}

**the babykyu kyu** ; emang kyungsoo mengganggu kegiatan kaihun huhu thanks reviewnya{}

**dobichan** ;haha sorry kalo kependekan ini ada nc cuma kecut muehehe thanks reviewnya{}

**UNTAKUTUBUTARA4** ; muehehe awas dikira kamu gak waras kalo senyum-senyum sendiri thanks reviewnya{}

**monggu**; muehehe ini udah ppali thanks reviewnya{}

**Luhunnie** ; haha iya aku lebih suka nulis bahasa yang ringan karena kemampuan nulisku baru cetek thanks reviewnya{}

**Apple KyuMin**; jongin emang makhluk mesum wkakaka thanks reviewnya{}

**teleportbabies**; yoyoi jadi buat godain Sehun, Sehun hamil atau engga liat nanti muehehehe thanks reviewnya{}

asdfghgkjdh ternyata oh ternyata balesin review satu – satu melelahkan dan ini sampai dua page cuma untuk balesin review doang. Tapi aku senang wahahahaha. Aku sempilin KrAy dikit karena aku selain Kaihun shipper aku juga Kray;Krisyeol shipper wohooo

thanks yang udah nge-fav sama ngefollow fiksi ini ya dan **hantu – hantu** yang membaca tanpa jejak

**Review ya**

**jangan jadi hantu**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun bangkit dari kap mobil menjadi duduk ia menarik pinggang serta leher Jongin. Jongin dengan senang hati menerima kuluman dari bibir Sehun. Lelaki tan itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ngh" Sehun melenguh ketika tangan Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam gaun tak berlengan yang ia kenakan. Jongin menekan dada kanan dan kirinya secara bergatian.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menggendongnya. Sehun terus melenguh karena tekanan yang diberikan Jongin pada dadanya semakin menjadi. Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Nghh Jongin" Sehun meremas kemeja putih Jongin saat kedua bibir Jongin menjamah daerah lehernya yang putih.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju jok mobil belakang masih dengan Sehun yang ada dalam gendongannya. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan meraba – raba pintu mobil untuk mencari handle pintunya.

Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah terbuka Jongin menarik dagu Sehun dan mengulum bibirnya. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dijok sebelah kemudi dengan Sehun yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

Jongin membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk kedalam ruang mulutnya dan menuntun ciuman mereka. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya secara acak pada punggung Sehun ia meremas pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Naughty" bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun dan mengulum daun telinga Sehun. Jongin mengecup daerah belakang telinga Sehun. Kini kedua bibirnya mengecup leher Sehun.

"Jong –shh jangan digigit hh nanti mommy curiga" Jongin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya pada leher Sehun.

"Tapi ini sudah ada tandanya"

"Shh" Sehun meringis saat Jongin menekan tanda merah –keunguan di lehernya, "Nanti mommy curiga aish kenapa kau buat disini huh bodoh"

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun yang tengah maju kedepan itu, "Nanti kau pakai hoodie ku untuk menutupinya"

Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Jongin yang masih berbalut kemeja. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Sehun memajuka tubuhnya mendekat dan secara tak sengaja menabrak benda batangan miliknya yang berada dibawah.

Sehun melirik kewajah Jongin yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, ia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan melirik kearah selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Sehun terkikik pelan dan kembali memajukan pinggulnya tak lama kemudia ia memundurkan kembali pinggulnya.

"Jongin ini apa? kenapa membesar seperti ini?" tanya Sehun yang sudah menegakkan kembali wajahnya namun gerakan pada pinggulnya masih terus dilakukannya.

"Ssh –Hun ah"

"Ya Jonginnie?"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan memegang kedua sisi pinggul Sehun agar menghentikan aksinya. Jongin kembali menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengulum bibir Sehun. Kali ini dia yang mendominasi ciuman.

Sehun menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya saat tangan Jongin menaikkan gaun malam yang ia kenakan. Kedua tangan Sehun juga tak tinggal diam ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Jongin setelah membuka dasinya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun tersentak saat tangan Jongin meremas paha nya. Sehun yang sudah selesai melepas semua kancing kemeja Jongin menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan asal pada dada serta perut Jongin hingga membuat Jongin mengerang.

Jongin melepas ciumannya ia menatap kedua mata Sehun tangannya yang berada di punggung Sehun berusaha untuk membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh kekasih manisnya itu.

Jongin menjilati bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering saat kembali melihat tubuh mulus dan putih Sehun dihadapannya yang hanya terkena sinar bulan mengingat mereka sekarang berada dipinggir pantai.

"Jo –Jongin" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali pada dada Jongin.

"Hmm kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng ia reflex memajukan dadanya saat tangan Jongin menggelitik punggungnya. Jongin menarik wajah Sehun yang masih berada didadanya, dan menarik dagu Sehun.

"Kenapa menunduk?"

"Aku malu" gumam Sehun pelan. Jongin yang masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun terkekeh ia mengecup kedua pipi Sehun yang menggembung kucu dimatanya.

"Kenapa malu? bukan kah aku sudah pernah melihat tubuhmu sebelumnya?"

Kedua pipi Sehun memanas mendengar ucapan Jongin ia memukul kedua lengan Jongin. Jongin yang masih terkekeh menarik satu tangan Sehun dan meletakkan diatas gundukan yang berada dibawahnya.

"Hey ayo kita lanjutkan, he's need your hole baby~" pipi Sehun kembali memanas saat Jongin menuntun tangannya untuk meremas milik Jongin yang menggembung itu.

"Ucapan mu Jongin" Sehun mengeratkan remasannya pada gundukan besar Jongin yang berada dibawah.

"Why? –AHHH" Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mengusap kan telapak tangannya pada permukaan penisnya yang masih tertutup celana.

"Sehun naikkan tubuhmu sebentar"

Sehun menuruti perintah Jongin ia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memegang kedua bahu Jongin. Ia menurunkan pandangannya kebawah saat Jongin menurunkan celananya dan juga jok yang didudukinya.

Tubuh Sehun terhempas diatas tubuh Jongin saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya. Jongin mengulum bibir Sehun dan tangannya meraba perut serta punggung Sehun membuat gadis yang berada diatasnya itu melenguh.

Sehun menggesekkan dadanya yang masih tertutup dengan kain dengan dada Jongin. Sehun membantu tangan Jongin yang sedang membuka pengait penutup dadanya.

Tangan Jongin yang meraba punggung Sehun kini merambat kedepan dada Sehun saat kaitan bra Sehun sudah terbuka. Sehun menaikkan dadanya agar kain yang sedikit menghalangi aktivitas tangan Jongin tersingkir.

Jongin melepas kuluman bibirnya pada bibir Sehun ia menaikkan tubuh Sehun agar menghadap pada kedua gundukan Sehun. Jongin mengitari dada Sehun dengan lidahnya sebelum memasukkan benda mungil berwarna merah mudah dipuncak dada Sehun. Jongin menggerakan gigi atas dan bawahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan ingin menggigit benda mungil yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat kepala Jongin saat lidah Jongin kembali menggelitik benda mungilnya.

"Shhh" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai hitam Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin mencoba untuk menurunkan gaun Sehun yang masih bertengger dipinggangnya.

"Jongin –ahh"

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya secara reflex saat tangan Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan mengelus permukaan kewanitaanya.

Jongin melepas kulumannya pada dada Sehun ia kini menggigiti kulit yang berada ditengah – tengah dada Sehun. Jongin berhasil menurunka celana dalam Sehun dan juga celana dalam dirinya.

Sehun menarik wajahnya dan melirik kebawah karena merasaka sesuatu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sehun merendahkan dadanya dan mengarahkan dadanya yang menggantung pada permukaan kulit wajah Jongin.

"SShh" Jongin memejamkan matanya saat dada Sehun menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun menghilang.

Jongin kembali mendesis saat Sehun mencengkram batang kejantanannya yang mengacung dan menggerakkan dengan tidak teratur.

"Hay kita bertemu lagi~" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya tepat dikepala kejantanan Jongin, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menggelitik permukaan kejantanan Jongin membuat sang pemilik kejantanan menggeram. Jongin memajukan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya tertanam didalam mulut Sehun.

"Ahhh" Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat Sehun harus memundurkan kepalanya. Tangan Sehun menahan pinggul agar tak bergerak. Kini gantian Sehun yang memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Sehun melepas kulumannya pada kejantanan Jongin ia menurunkan lidahnya dan mengecup bola yang berada dibawah batang kejantanan Jongin.

Mulut Sehun mengulum bola milik Jongin sedangkan tangannya menggerakkan batang kejantanan Jongin dengan tidak teratur. Jongin meletakkan tangan kirinya untuk menutup wajahnya tangan kanannya dijadikan sebagai bantalan. Mulut Jongin terus mendesis menikmati layanan dari Sehun.

"A–Ahh"

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar suara rintihan sekaligus desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masukan?"

"Aku tak tahan melihat penis mu yang mengacung tegak didepan mataku Jongini u–uhhh" jawab Sehun dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang membuat penis Jongin yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya keluar masuk.

"Shh j –jangan maju mundurkan tubuhmu Ohh shh naik turunkan tubuhmu Sehun"

Sehun tak mendengarkan perintah dari Jongin ia tetap memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Jongin yang gemas dengan kelakuan Sehun menegakan tubuhnya dan mencubit simungil yang berada didada Sehun.

"Seperti ini honey~"

Jongin memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sehun dan menaik turunkan tubuh ramping Sehun.

"A –ah Jongin ah kau tak tertarik dengan susu ku ahh" ucap Sehun disela – sela desahannya dan meremas salah satu dadanya mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Jongin sesekali membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering saat melihat pemandangan didepannya menikmati permainan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun sendiri.

Sehun terus menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah bibirnya terus mengeluarkan suara desahan yang begitu merdu di telinga Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menampung dadanya yang juga ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Jongin yang sudah tak tahan menarik lengan Sehun hingga tubuh Sehun menindihnya. Ia mengulum bibir Sehun salah satu tangannya memeras dada Sehun. Secara perlahan Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi diatas Sehun.

"A –Ah" Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin saat pinggul Jongin mulai bergerak. Jongin mengarahkan kakinya untuk menekan tombol yang berada didekat kemudi. Semilir angin malam langsung menerpa tubuh kedua nya saat seluruh kaca jendela mobil turun kebawah.

"Buka matamu" bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibir Sehun. Usai Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun bibirnya bergerak ke arah gundukan Sehun dan langsung mengulum benda mungil Sehun.

"Shhh ahh" Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ia meremas surai Jongin dan membusungkan dadanya saat Jongin menggigit simungilnya.

"Saranghae" bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibirnya ia menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"AHHHH" teriak Sehun maupun Jongin saat Jongin menembakkan cairannya didalam tubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada leher Jongin ia mengecup bibir Jongin, "Love you too" ujarnya pelan dan tersenyum dan menghapus peluh yang berada diwajah Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian tangan Sehun pada wajahnya ia kembali membuka matanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Jongin menarik pinggulnya dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun. Ia duduk dijok belakang mobil setelah menaikkan celana dalam serta celananya tanpa mengancingnya. Jongin menepuk tempat disebelahnya saat Sehun melihatnya.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin duduk dijok belakang kemudi setelah menaikkan kembali jok kemudi yang dipakai untuk 'aktivitas' sebelumnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya tadi untuk menutup pahanya.

"Terimakasih" gumam Sehun dan mengeratkam pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Harusnya aku tadi tak membawa mobil ini"

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sehun, "Harusnya tadi aku membawa mobil milikku yang ada dirumahku"

"Ini mobil siapa?"

"Mobil orangtua Baekhyun"

Sehun menarik kepalanya dan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh, "YA BODOH BAGAIMANA KALAU ORANGTUA BAEKHYUN MENCIUM BAU YANG TIDAK – TIDAK DI DALAM MOBILNYAAA"

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi kini Sehun dan kedua temannya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di cafeteria yang berada didalam sekolah mereka.

"WUSH A –APA ?" teriak Kyungsoo yang menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar penjelasan Sehun, "KAU DENGAN JONGIN? KALIAN KAN BARU SALING KENAL? YA TUHAN SEHUN KAU TAK PIKIR ULANG HE?"

"Aish Kyung bersihkan dulu mulutmu!" ujar Baekhyun yang kesal karena terkena semprotan dari cairan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah berteriak belok!" kini gantian Sehun yang berujar kesal.

"Tapi benar kata Kyungsoo apa kau yakin pada Jongin? Kalian kan baru kenal semalam Hun?"

Sehun menatap kedua temanya itu, "Baek Kyung aku dan Jongin sebenarnya sudah bertemu tiga hari yang lalu dan yah aku belum terlalu mengenal Jongin sih tapi aku yakin dengan hatiku"

"Kalu begitu selamat Hunnieku akhirnya kau yang mendapatkan kekasih setelah aku" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang.

"Ya terimakasih my baby Kyungie" Sehun mengelus lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ehm Baek liat Sehun baru sehari kenal dengan sepupumu saja sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih huh masa kau kalah dari Sehun berkenalan sudah lebih dari sebulan tapi tetap tak ada kemajuan, sudahlah kau tinggalkan saja Luhan mu yang tak jelas itu"

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya segaris kini membesar walau tak sebesar mata Kyungsoo, "YA Kyung!"

"Aisshh kalian diamlah!" Sehun langsung berdiri ditengah – tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kembali ketempat dudukmu dan Baek kau juga"

"Ya eomma"

"AKU BUKAN IBU KALIANNNNNN" kini gantian Sehun yang berteriak pada kedua temannya.

"Aishh Hun tak usah berteriak! suaramu lebih mengerikan daripada suara Jongdae saat berteriak"

"Yak au benar Baek suara Sehun lebih mengerikan dari suara Jongdae saat berteriak. AH AKU LUPA JONGDAE HARI INI ADA LATIHAN FUTSAL DENGAN LUHAN DILAPANGAN SEKOLAH. HUN BAEKKI AKU PERGI DULU YA MAU MENEMANI JONGDAE BYE"

Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung berpandangan usai Kyungsoo berteriak dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dicafetaria sekolah.

"hhh dasar yang dimabuk cinta" Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya langsung mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa diikuti oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia menundukan wajahnya saat motor yang tadinya ada dibelakang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hey manis~"

Sehun semakin mempercepat jalannya bahkan kakinya jenjangnya itu sedikit berlari saat sipengendara motor yang disampingnya itu terus mengikutinya. Sehun tersentak kaget saat pengendara motor itu sudah berada didepannya.

"Kau tega sekali tak mengenalimu kekasihmu sendiri"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan mendekat kearah sipengendara motor , ia mengarahkan tanganya untuk menurunkan helm yang dipakai oleh sipengendara motor. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun langsung terangkat saat mengetahui orang dibalik helm itu.

"Kau benar – benar tak mengenaliku tadi Hun?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Ck, mulai sekarang kau harus menandai bentuk dan plat nomor kendaraanku"

"Huh merepotkan"

"Hey kau harus mengingatnya"

"Aku tak mau"

"Ayo naik" ujar Jongin dan memberikan satu helm nya kepada Sehun.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah naik saja"

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya saat hendak memakai helm nya Jongin kembali memanggilnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

"Untuk membayar helm yang kau pakai" ujar Jongin setelah mengecup bibir Sehun. Jongin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat wajah tersipu Sehun dari kaca spionnya.

.

Sehun turun dari motor Jongin saat mereka tiba di rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah dari rumah milik ibunya.

"Rumah siapa?" tanya Sehun dan memberikan helm yang ia kenakan tadi pada Jongin.

"Rumahku, ayo masuk"

Jongin mengenggam tangan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ini rumahmu?" Jongin mengangguk dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Kalau ini rumahmu kenapa kau tinggal dirumah Baekki ah Baekhyun maksudku, kau kan punya rumah sebesar ini untuk apa kau tinggal dengan sepupumu itu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak" jawab Sehun cepat.

"Tenanglah maskipun aku tinggal dirumah Baekhyun dan dekat dengannya aku tak pernah berbuat sesuatu dengannya yah meskipun terkadang aku ingin memperko–" Jongin menghentikan penjelasannya saat Sehun duduk menjauhinya dan ia kembali mendekat pada Sehun, "Aku bersumpah hanya baru tubuhmu lah yang pertama kali kulihat secara langsung aku tak pernah melihat tubuh gadis lain selain kau" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memeluknya dari samping ia menghirup aroma rambut Sehun.

"Siapa saja yang tinggal disini?"

"Ayah, ibu, bibi Ahn dan…" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Anakku…"

.

.

* * *

**typo **bertebaran ya kan ya kan?salahkan keyboardnya hihi. maunya ini cuma mau kubuat sampai part 5 tapi kok makin kesini ideku makin nyeleweng dan lari dari awal aku buat huhu;u;

**thanks ;**

**miszshanty05**; **yoshiKyu**;** bbuingbbuingaegyo**;** Happybacon;** **Ayupadma28**; **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**; **chuapExo31**; ; **ia**; **zoldyk**;** putry . siifanadicky; **; **teleportbabies**; **edogawa ruffy;** thanks reviewnya gais{}

**ockta1810**; ky shipper juga? wihh tos muehehehe:D. thanks reviewnya{}

**xxx**;ngiahaha demi keselamatan cerita jadi kuijinin maknya Sehun ngijinin anaknya jadi model pakaian dalem . thanks reviewnya{}

**GLux99** ;hihiw tos nantideh kpnkpn aku bikin fiksi duatiang itu. umur Jongin masih sekitar 20tahunan. thanks reviewnya{}

**TENALPOXE; **muehehe nanti kalo dimasukin semua anggota exo fiksinya jadi ramer kaya ibu-ibu arisan. thanks reviewnya{}

**BaixianGurls** ; nanti kapan-kapan sehun hamil muehehe nikah? nanti deh sehunnya msih sekolah masa udah nikah aja huuhu. thanks reviewnya{}

**nhaonk ; dobichan **; **Michelle kim **;**WuChan**; **ophiepoy . femmefatale** ; **the babykyu kyu** ; **Apple KyuMin** ; NaturalCandy1994 ;ini udah updt ncnya muehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

**xokrayxo**; hay xokray makasih makasih gomawo muehehe:D

**indaah . cqupp** ; muehehe kamu bisa aja sehun emang manis ihiw thanks reviewny{}

**SehunBubbleTea1294**; kai anak dukun jadi tau rumah sehun muehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

**FanMyun**; muehehe maaf ya bukan Krisho huhuhu bihun hamil? biarkan waktu ysng menjawab. thanks reviewnya{}

**byuncrackers**; hay byun kap mobil yang ada dibagian depan mobil itulo yang buat mesin mobil itu._. thanks reviewnya{}

**babysehunnie**; hay babysehun panggil aku onik/? aja gausah freak maknae itu kepanjangan muehehehehe kenapa lay? karena aku lagi dimabuk SeXing jadi kubuat aja Yixing emaknya Sehun biarpun sembilan–enam line:D makasih reviewnya{}

**smTown loversSJ**; hay esemtown hehehe aku gatega buat Sehun menderita difiksiku tapi kalo baca fiksi yang lain aku suka kalo sehun yang disiksa hihiw. makasih reviewnya{}

**aiyueo-tien**; hay ayu kasian sehun kalo kai dijodohin sama cewek lain aku gatega reviewnya{}

dan semua hantu hantu tanpa jejak lainnya

**review ya jangan jadi hantu**

**ps; **asfdhfjfh aaagila exo comeback lagi aku keleyengan huhu habis liat teasernya omy not ohmy waw suara Luhan ce to the tar muehehehehe Baekhyun juga keren main pianonya he's drive me krezeh;-; hiks dan semoga semoga Jongin tunjukin tarian balletnya disalah satu comeback stage nanti aku berharap berharap wahai pap sooman dan Sehun asdgh kenapa dia bisa manly gitu;A; eh ya salju salju diteasernya buat aku jadi inget mv history dan dan maksud Kris lagi ngadep kanvas itu itu apa hiks dan dan akhirnya saya kebanyakan bacot/SLAP/


	5. Chapter 5

"A –anak?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jongin.." Sehun menggeser duduknya dan menarik kepala Jongin yang berada dilehernya serta melepas tangan kanan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"A –aku mau pulang"

Sehun langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Jongin yang melihat perubahan dari tingkah Sehun mengeryit bingung. Kemudian ia terkekeh saat menyadari kenapa Sehun langsung ingin pulang.

"Hey kenapa cepat sekali kau pulang"

"Aku tak mau dibilang perebut suami orang"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menarik kembali Sehun masuk kedalam rumah. Jongin membawa Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kekamar mu?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun, ia melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan menrunkan tubuhnya menjadi jongkok. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jongin yang sedang terseyum kea rah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Sini hey.."

"Kau sedang apa Jongin?"

Baru saja Sehun ingin mengikuti Jongin yang jongkok seekor ajing kecil berbulu putih keluar dari kolong tempat tidur Jongin dan langsung menggonggong didepan wajah Jongin.

Jongin menggendong anjing yang berwarna putih itu, ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menyerahkan anjing yang berada digendongannya kepada Sehun.

"She is your eomma"

Seakan mengerti ucapan Jongin anjing putih yang berada digendongan Sehun menggonggong kembali. Sehun hampir mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apa?!"

"Tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku tinggal bersama orangtua ku , bibi Ahn, dan juga anakku kan?"

Jongin duduk diatas tempat tidur, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang menggantung dibawah.

"Anjing yang bersamamu itu Jjangah dia anakku"

"HA?"

"Iya Jjangah anakku dan yeah otomatis dia anakmu Hun"

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memejamkan matanya diatas tempat tidur, ia melepaskan anjing yang digendonganya. Ia juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin.

"Jongin aku pikir anakmu itu seorang manusia tak taunya hanya seekor anjing"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya kembali, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping menghadap Sehun dan menyangga kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang memiliki anak manusia?" Jongin mengarahkan tangannya membelai pipi Sehun dan menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang sedikit menutup wajahnya.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Ah aku jadi ingin memiliki anak manusia Hun, bagaimana kau setuju tidak?"

Jongin menarik wajah Sehun yang memerah dari dadanya, "Hm bagaimana? apa perlu kita membuatnya sekarang?"

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin, ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Namun dagunya ditahan jadi ia mau tak mau ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku, jadi aku tak mau"

Jongin terkekeh ia mengecup kedua pipi Sehun yang masih memerah, "Aku hanya bercanda tadi" Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mengulum bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Ayo"

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun yang juga ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Temani aku makan" baru dua langkah Jongin berjalan ia kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Ah atau kau saja yang ku jadikan makan siangku"

"JONGIN!"

**. . .**

Hari minggu pagi Sehun sudah bangun dari tidur cantik tidak seperti minggu – minggu sebelumnya. Kali ini gadis berkulit putih pucat itu bangun lebih pagi karena kedua temannya yang tiba – tiba saja mengajaknya untuk lari pagi.

"SEHUN CEPATLAH TEMANMU SUDAH DATANG"

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah kedua temannya yang sedang duduk bersama ibunya.

"Mom Sehun pergi dulu"

Yixing mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar notebook, "Jangan lama – lama" Sehun mengangguk lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Baek Kyung ayo"

Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofa, "Kita lari pagi dulu ya ahjumma"

Setelah Yixing menganggukan kepalanya ketiga gadis itu langsung melangkakhkan kakinya keluar rumah.

.

"Kenapa kalian tiba – tiba mengajakku lari pagi?"

Tanya Sehun pada kedua temannya saat mereka sudah tiba ditaman kota.

"Jangan kau tanyakan padaku Hun tuh tanya Baekki dia yang menghubungika semalam dan mengajak ku lari pagi"

"Aish ya ya aku yang mengajak kalian berdua untuk lari pagi" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ang anu emm Hun Kyungie dua hari yang lalu Luhan…."

"Luhan? kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa dia sudah diambil orang lain? cup cup Baekki aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya atau dia akan diambil gadis lain, nah sekarang lihat dia sudah bersama yang lain kan?"

"Bukan itu Kyungsoo! jangan sok tahu lagian aku tak mau menyatakan perasaanku duluan padanya aku wanita mana mau aku menyatakan perasaan duluan pada lelaki, mau dikemanakan harga diriku yang cantik ini"

"Kau lihat aku dulu mengatakan pada Jongdae duluan tentang perasaanku padanya"

"Karena kau memang tak tau malu"

"YA BAEK!"

"Ck, kalian ini. Kyung kau dulu mengatakan apa pada Jongdae?" Sehun memandang malas kedua temannya yang beradu mulut.

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku mengaguminya dan tiba – tiba dia memelukku langsung memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya"

"Jongdae dan Luhan berbeda, Luhan itu tidak peka sama sekitarnya dia memperlakukan semua temannya sama tapi yah aku bisa merasakan dia memperlakukan denganmu itu berbeda Baek"

"Lalu Jongin bagaimana Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Jongin tak bisa dibaca jalan pikirannya"

"Jongin itu mesum" sela Baekhyun.

"Yeah dia memang mesum"

"Dia sudah berbuat apa saja padamu Hun?"

"Eummmmmmmmm…. RA HA SI A" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

P U K

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya karena seseorang menyentuh bahunya, ia membulatkan kedua matanya melihat orang itu.

"JONGDAE!" pekiknya senang.

"Kamu lagi apa disini?"

"Lagi main kuda –kudaan" jawab seorang bernama Jongdae itu.

"Huh gak lucu" Kyungsoo memajukan kedua bibirnya.

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Main petak umpet!"

Jongdae terkekeh ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang menggembung lucu.

"Aku lari pagi bareng Luhan" Jongdae melirik kearah Sehun serta Baekhyun, "Eh ada kalian"

"Dari tadi kali, gzzz" jawab Sehun.

"Luhan nya mana?"

"Aku suruh beli minuman, tuh dia" tunjuk Jongdae pada lelaki yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Baekhyun"

"Eng LuLu" jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"don't call me Lulu Baek" Luhan memutar kedua matanya mendengar panggilan namanya yang begitu menggelikan dari Baekhyun, "Itu menjijikkan Baek"

"Hun pinjam Baekhyun bentar ya" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh a ya ya" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang karena ditinggal sendiri dikursi taman. Kyungsoo serta Jongdae tiba – tiba menghilang tadi Baekhyun dibawa pergi Luhan.

"Kalau tau lari paginya seperti ini lebih baik aku menolaknya saja" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih mengahampirinya.

"Jjangah!" pekiknya saat mengetahui anjing itu, ia mengangkat tubuh anjing kecil itu kedalam pangkuannya.

"Mana Jongin?"

Anjing itu menggonggong menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Sehun mengelus bulu putih bersih milik anjing kecil itu.

"Jjangah" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara bass milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Untung saja hh –ku pikir dia berlari ntah kemana"

"HEUNG SEHUN?!" teriak Jongin yang baru tersadar ternyata yang duduk disebelahnya itu kekasihnya.

"Berlebihan" gumam Sehun, "Kenapa kau biarkan dia sendirian berlari seperti tadi? bagaimana ada yang mengambilnya?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sedikit memperhatikan 'anaknya' , "Tadi aku sedang memotret dan yah tiba – tiba saja dia berlari"

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun pergi bersama Luhan tadi"

"Untung saja kau bertemu denganku disini"

"Pasti kau mengikuti Baekhyun tadi kan?"

Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Jongin curiga.

"Eng–tidak" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak salah lagi maksudnya" Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hun…"

Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan anjing milik Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau tunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku"

.

"Ini milik siapa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna merah, "Jangan katakan ini milik orangtua Baekhyun"

Jongin yang sedang menyetir mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Bukan, ini milikku sendiri"

"Kau punya kendaraan seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya" gumam Sehun.

"Perlu aku tunjukkan surat – surat kendaraannya padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu aku percaya ini milikmu"

Usai Sehun berbicara suasana didalam mobil itu mendadak hening.

"Jadi mobil ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku? huh dasar sombong"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan fokus menyetir.

"Lalu apa?"

"Nanti akan kuberi tahu kalau sudah sampai"

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna merah milik Jongin berhenti didepan gedung yang tua. Membuat Sehun menatap Jongin horror.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini? kau ingin mengajakku bercinta?"

Jongin terkekeh ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk menaiki tangga yang tersedia di gedung itu.

"Aku tak setega itu mengajakmu bercinta disini"

"Tapi kemarin itu kau membawaku kepantai dan menyerangku"

"Aku tak akan menyerangmu kalau kau tak memperlihatkan dada mu yang tipis itu"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tipis – tipis kau habisi juga" ejeknya.

Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Sehun ia berbalik dan menyentuh kedua pipi Sehun.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ingi tunjukkan sesuatu dari bawah"

Jongin langsung meninggalkan Sehun diatas gedung itu setelah mengecup keningnya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung itu ia tersenyum tipis saat pandangannya mengarah ke laut lepas.

K L I K

Jongin yang melihat senyuman dari Sehun langsung mengabadikannya dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Sehun terkejut saat getaran ponselnya yang ada di saku celana trainingnya.

**_from; jongin_**

Lihat kebawah dan baca dengan benar asap yang keluar dari mobil ku. mengerti?

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin ia melirik kebawah kearah mobil Jongin yang dipenuhi oleh asap.

Sehun sedikit tercengang melihat mobil sport Jongin yang terus bergerak tak teratur. Ia membaca dengan teliti kata demi kata yang sedikit berantakan yang dihasilkan dari asap mobil kekasihnya itu.

I Love U

Mobil Jongin akhirnya berhenti, Sehun langsung turun dari atas gedung dengan anjing milik Jongin yang masih digendongannya.

B R U K

Sehun langsung menubruk bahu Jongin dan memeluk nya saat lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengedarai mobil itu seperti tadi"

Jongin terkekeh ia mengecup pipi Sehun , "Dulu aku saat masih sekolah sering mengikuti balap liar jadi yah aku sedikit – sedikit bisa mengendarai seperti tadi"

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin, "Awesome" Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Jongin ia menarik wajahnya namun tangan Jongin yang berada ditengkuknya membuatnya harus kembali bertahan pada posisinya.

Jongin yang tadinya menerima kecupan dari bibir Sehun kini gantian ia mengulum bibir tipis milik Sehun.

Suara anjing milik Jongin yang berada digendongan Sehun membuat mereka melepas tautan bibirnya, "Jjangah kau menggangguku"

**. . .**

Kini Sehun tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolahnya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kekasihnya semakin berkurang. Dua minggu terakhir ini juga Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Sehun lebih mudah lelah dan sering merasakn sakit pada bagian bawah perutnya terkadang kepalanya juga sakit.

K L E K

Sehun yang sedang belajar dilantai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Hun kamu belajar apa makan?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja masuk kedala kamar Sehun dan menghampirinya.

"Mommy gak lihat, aku lagi belajar"

"Tapi banyak banget makanan dimeja kamu itu sayang"

"Sehun laper mom"

"Iya iya, lanjutin belajarnya mommy keluar dulu bentar ya sayang"

"Sama Kris ahjussi?"

Yixing menaikkan bahunya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sehun. Sepeninggal Yixing, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet tebal yang menjadi alasnya.

Baru saja memejamkan matanya ponsel miliknya berdering tanda ada panggilan.

**Jonginnie is calling**

Sehun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya setelah menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Jongin!"

"Hun, sedang apa?"

"Sed –EUGH"

"HUN –HUN SEHUNNIE!" teriak Jongin dari sebrang telepon yang mendengar suara Sehun tiba – tiba menghilang.

"Jongin"

"Hun! astaga kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu dari dua hari yang lalu perutku –UGH"

Jongin kembali berteriak saat suara Sehun kembali menghilang.

.

.

Jongin yang baru saja tiba dirumah Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah Sehun setelah pintunya dibuka oleh pekerja yang ada dirumah Sehun.

"HUN!"

Sehun tersentak saat melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin setelah mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada dirumah Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng ia langsung memeluk Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin. Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun dan menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat merasakan lehernya yang basah.

Jongin menarik wajah Sehun dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh Jongin, "Jongin"

"Ya"

"Jongin Jongin Jonginnie" Sehun terus memanggil nama Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit bingung dengan Sehun.

Tak berapa lama kemudia Jongin mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Ia kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu tidurlah dengan nyenyak princess" usai Jongin mengecup kening Sehun ia menarik selimut untuk Sehun.

"Apa Sehun sedang sakit ahjumma?" tanya Jongin yang sudah keluar dari kamar Sehun pada pekerja rumah tangga yang ada dirumah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi semenjak dua hari yang lalu sepulang sekolah wajahnya dua kali lebih terlihat kelelahan"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi pamit" Jongin membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Sehun.

.

.

Akhirnya ujian kelulusan sekolah selesai juga. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya berjalan keluar kelas.

"HUN"

Sehun menoleh kearah suara ia tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"KYUNG BAEK"

Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya pada kedua temannya, "Hhh seminggu tak bersama kalian rasanya ada yang kurang"

"Benar Hun"

"Hun Baek kita kan sudah selesai ujian, kita refreshing bagaimana? untuk menyegarkan otak kembali" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin perawatan wajah, lihat kulit wajahku menjadi menua stelah seminggu berkutat dengan soal – soal yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui usulan dari temannya itu.

"Kyung maaf aku tak bisa"

"Kau ingin kencan dengan Jonginmu itu?"

Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, aku sedang tidak ingin bepergian. Maafkan aku Kyung Baek"

Sehun langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Tumben dia menolak ajakan kita"

.

.

Sehun meremas tiga buah benda yang berada digenggamannya, ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya saat ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit benda segaris itu bekerja.

"Jangan jangan jangan" gumam Sehun, ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahya melihat dua garis yang tertera pada benda itu. Ia kembali melihat tanda dari benda yang lain.

"A –apa"

Sehun langsung bangkit dari kloset dan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia mencari kertas yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeras kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Sebelum aku bertemu Jongin aku sudah selesai datang bulan, be –berarti saat aku bertemu Jongin aku sedang dalam masa subur dua hari kemudian aku melakukannya lagi, ARGH SIAL"

Sehun meremas rambutnya kasar, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir secara perlahan dari kedua sudut mata Sehun.

"A –aku akan menjadi seorang ibu"

...

.

* * *

sepertinya anak Jongin sudah ketebak sama kalian ya, betewe anjing Jongin diexoshowtime kemarin uculbgt dan dimv mid juga monggunya huhu gemesin;;;;

Sehun akhirnya hamil juga yeay;w;

thanks reviewnya:

zoldyk;WuChan;kikycuma . milikangga ;bbuingbbuingaegyo;miszshanty05;indaah . cqupp;hunnie;putry . siifanadicky;CHOcocolate;GLux99;akhp . nia;ockta1810;Happybacon;windyyy;TENALPOXE;monggu;the babykyu kyu ;xxx;DheAndini HunHan's Baby;nhaonk;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu;kaisooism;rainrhainyrianarhianie ;edogawa ruffy;UNTAKUTUBUTARA4;bottom sehun top jongin;Miyamoto Arufina - Jung Hye Ra ;dobichan;diyas ;parkchaesunny;xokrayxo;smTown LoversSJ ;byuncrackers;MidnightPandragon1728 ;teleportbabies ;nin nina;ika . zordick;babysehunnie;aiyueo-tien ;chuapExo31;kaihunshipper;ngarannya . ifitspenlan;sam . lovitha ;mellody ;realyounges529

dan para **hantu **tanpa jejak lainnya

**review?**

jangan jadi **hantu** yaw


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah lima belas menit Sehun menunggu kedatangan Jongin ditaman dekat rumahnya, ia meremas ponselnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Jongin! kau mengagetkan ku"

Jongin tersenyum dan menyerahkan satu cup ice cream kepada Sehun.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk membawakanmu ice cream?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan acara memakan ice creamnya, "Aku merindukanmu"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus jejak ice cream yang ada disudut bibir Sehun, "Ck, pelan – pelan saja tak ada yang meminta ice cream mu"

"Jongin~"

"Hn"

"Kau mengabaikan ku"

Jongin yang gemas dengan bibir Sehun yang tengah mengerucut itu mengecup bibir itu sekilas, "Iya, ada apa?"

Sehun meletakan kepalanya dibahu Sehun tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jongin, "Bubble tea" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Bubble tea~" rengek Sehun kembali.

"Bicara dengan jelas Sehun"

Sehun menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin, "AKU INGIN MINUM BUBBLE TEA BODOH!" teriak Sehun tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

Jongin membuka mulutnya dan menatap Sehun kaget, "Hun kau kenapa?"

"MINGGIR AKU MAU LEWAT!"

Sehun kembali membentak Jongin dan bangkit dari kursi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun meninggalkannya ikut bangkit dari kursi taman dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun.

"Penjual bubble tea nya ada disana"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Jongin menghela nafas,ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawanya kearah penjual bubble tea.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Keju" jawab Sehun ketus.

"H? tak ada rasa keju Sehun"

"Ya sudah kalau tak ada, aku mau pulang"

Sehun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar taman . Jongin mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ia berdiri dibelakang Sehun saat sudah tiba dirumah kekasihnya itu.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sehun yang berbalik kearahnya.

"Cium aku"

Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun.

"Cepat cium aku"

Jongin menurut ia mencium kening Sehun dan kedua mata Sehun yang terpejam. Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya bibirnya tepat didepan bibir Jongin.

"Aku harap saat kau sampai dirumah tidak terkejut"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengecup bibir Jongin.

.

.

Jongin sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kamarnya.

Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya berdering, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada sesuatu didalam sakunya. Ia mengambil kotak persegi panjang yang berada disebelahnya setelah menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

"JONGINNNN"

Jongin meletakkan kembali kotak persegi itu saat mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun.

K L E K

"Orang tuamu didepan" ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur , ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin setelah mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Nenek mu sakit"

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin kau menetap kembali di Jepang, dia merindukanmu"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, "Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti"

"Sekarang, kalau bisa kau berangkat kesana sore ini juga. Nenekmu selalu memanggil nama kau terus Jongin" ucap ibu Jongin yang sudah duduk disamping putranya itu.

"Tak bisa begitu ayah ibu, pekerjaan ku disini masih ada yang belum ku selesaikan"

"Itu bisa diatasi nanti"

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ia sedari bayi dirawat oleh neneknya , bahkan ia lebih menyayangi neneknya daripada wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Tiket keberangkatanmu sudah kupersiapkan jadi bersiaplah"

Jongin mendongak menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri dari sofa.

"Kalian juga ke Jepang?"

"Maaf sayang kami ada janji di Macau"

Jongin langsung bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih berdiri diruangan itu.

.

Sehun tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya , sedari tadi ia terus mondar – mandir dan sesekali memeriksa ponselnya.

"Apa Jongin marah aku mengandung anaknya" lirih Sehun dan kembali menggigiti ujung ponselnya.

"Hh kenapa kau harus hadir sekarang? aku belum menginginkanmu"

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan meremas perutnya pelan. Baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya getaran dari ponselnya membuat ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menggeser layar ponselnya.

**_from; Jongin_**

_aku sudah didepan rumahmu. bisa kau keluar Hun_

Sehun yang baru saja pintu kamarnya terkejut saat melihat ibunya yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Mom?"

Yixing tersenyum ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mendudukannya diatas sofa, "Mommy sudah menentukan nanti kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas Hunan yang ada di Changsha sayang"

"C –Changsha?"

Yixing mengangguk , "Mommy ingin kau sekolah disana"

Sehun tersenyum canggung mendengar permintaan dari mommy nya itu.

"Yasudah mommy cuma mau memberi tahu itu aja"

"Mommy mau kemana?"

"Mau siap – siap nanti malam mommy ke Macau"

Yixing tersenyum kembali, "Ada pertemuan disana, jangan kemana –mana jika tak ada mommy" usai Yixing mengecup kening Sehun ia melangkahkan kakiknya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termenung disofa.

'Universitas? apa aku masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahku jika dia sudah ada didunia?' tanya Sehun dalam hati dan meremas kembali perutnya. Sehun langsung tersadar saat ponselnya berdering.

**_Jonginnie is calling_**

Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia tersenyum melihat mobil sport milik Jongin yang berada didepan rumahnya.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak mobil Jongin berhenti didepan sungai Han tak ada satupun yang membuka suara diantara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hun.."

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin karena sedari tadi ia terus menunduk dan tak menatap wajah Jongin.

"Nenekku sakit"

Sehun diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Jongin.

"Dia memintaku untuk kembali tinggal disana, di Jepang"

Sehun hampir mengeluarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Kau sudah melihat kotak itu?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ia mencoba mengingat kotak yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Kotak persegi panjang yang berwarna biru?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau sudah melihat isinya?" Jongin menggeleng.

"J –jongin"

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang turun dari mobilnya. Ia juga turun keluar dari mobil mengikuti Sehun.

"Jongin"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat sepasang tangan meligkar dipinggangnya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Kau benar – benar akan tinggal bersama nenekmu lagi?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "Kalau kau benar tinggal di Jepang lagi itu berarti kau meninggalkan aku dan–"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin, "Anakmu" ucap Sehun dengan suara mengecil.

"Jjangah juga ku bawa kesana Hun ah atau kau saja yang merawatnya?"

Sehun menggeleng ia mendongak menatap Jongin, "Bukan Jjangah bodoh"

"Lalu?"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya didepan perutnya yang masih merata ia sedikit meremas tangan Jongin, "A –aku tak tahu pasti tapi saat aku memeriksa dengan tes kehamilan dan ada tanda garis dua di alat tes itu Jongin"

"Hamil? kau hamil?"

Sehun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, "Aku tak tahu Jongin, jika aku positif hamil aku takut hiks–"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menghapus jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku takut kau marah aku takut kau pergi aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan tak mau menerima aku mengandung anakmu aku takut hiks –Jonginnie"

Usai Sehun menjelaskan ketakutannya bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin. Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya

"Shh jangan menangis Hun, aku yakin kau tak hamil dan kau masih memeriksa hanya dengan benda segaris itu saja kan?"

"Tapi benda itu sudah menunjukan aku positif hamil, b –bagaimana aku benar – benar hamil"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku antar kau pulang"

"Jongin apa kau jadi menetap di Jepang?"

"Nanti ku pikirkan lagi"

Sehun mengikuti Jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

"APA INI OH SEHUN?!"

Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya tersentak saat ibunya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa membentaknya. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengetahui kenapa ibunya langsung membentaknya saat ia baru tiba dirumah.

"Mo –mommy itu"

"Milik siapa?" Sehun menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya yang begitu dingin.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sehun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya disamping ibunya ia memeluk ibunya erat, "Mom –mommy itu milik Sehun ta –tapi Sehun belum yakin kalau Sehun–"

Yixing langsung melepas tangan Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping, "Belum yakin? Sehun ini sudah menunjukan positif dan ahs kau benar – benar mengecewakan mommy"

Sehun menunduk menahan air mata yang akan segera keluar.

"Mom maafin Sehun hiks–"

Akhirnya cairan bening yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari mata Sehun itu keluar juga ia diiringi dengan isakan pelan.

Yixing bangkit dari sofa sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ia menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

Yixing mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya ia meraba daerah bawah bantalnya. Yixing tersenyum tipis melihat foto dari pigura yang ia pegang.

"Aku merindukanmu Joonmyunie"

Yixing memejamkan matanya ia memeluk erat pigura yang digenggamnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Apa aku salah mendidiknya? Joonmyun jika benar Sehun hamil kita akan segera memiliki cucu"

Yixing tersenyum masih dengan memejamkan matanya, ia kembali membuka matanya saat ponelnya berdering tanda ada panggilan.

**_Kris is calling_**

"Ya Kris?"

Yixing menjawab panggilan dari Kris setelah menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Kau membatalkan penerbanganmu hari ini?"

"Aku ada sedikit masalah jadi aku menyuruh pegawai ku saja yang pergi"

"Aku akan kerumahmu segera"

Yixing tersenyum kembali menatap layar ponselnya etelah panggilan dari Kris ditutup.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Kris setelah ia membawa Yixing pergi untuk meminum teh diluar.

"Anakku Kris"

"Sehun? ada apa dengannya?"

Yixing menaikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Kris setelah menyeruput secangkir teh yang ada dihadapannya.

Kris menggengggam tangan Yixing dan mengelusnya, "Ceritakanlah agar kau sedikit lega, Xing"

Sebelum menjelaskan pada Kris wanita yang berusia tiga puluhan tahun itu menarik nafasnya.

"Aku menemukan tes kehamilan dikamarnya saat ku tanya itu milik siapa dia menjawab itu miliknya tapi ia sedikit menyangkal jika dia mengandung"

"Periksakan saja ke dokter kandungan Xing"

"Ya, aku berencana membawanya nanti malam Kris"

"Siapa?" tanya Kris kembali.

"Aku belum bertanya pada Sehun"

Yixing tersenyum kearah Kris dan membalas genggaman tangan Kris.

"Hm Xing, jika memang Sehun hamil kau akan menjadi seorang nenek"

Kris terkekeh melihat Yixing yang menatapnya dengan mata hampir keluar, "Tenanglah kau menjadi seorang nenek sekalipun kau tetap–"

Kris mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Yixing, "Cantik~"

"Oh ingat umurmu Kris"

Yixing memutar kedua matanya mendengar Kris yang menggodanya.

.

.

Sehun yang sedang tiduran dikamarnya sedikit tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan ibunya yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Cepat bersiap"

"Kemana mom?"

Yixing tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ia berbalik dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun ingin menangis melihat ibunya yang mendiamkannya sejak tadi siang.

.

Yixing langsung turun dari mobil saat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti didepan gedung rumah sakit. Sehun menyeka air matanya yang turun karena sedari tadi didalam mobil tak percakapan antara ia dan ibunya.

Setelah membenahi penampilannya Sehun turun dari mobil, ia berjalan dibelakang ibunya. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ibunya juga berhenti dan tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang dokter wanita.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat seorang dokter yang tadi berbicara dengan ibunya memanggil namanya.

"Tak usah setegang itu, ayo ikut aku masuk kedalam"

Sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dokter wanita itu ia melirik ibunya sekilas yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu tanpa melihat kearahnya.

.

Sudah lima belas menit Sehun berada didalam ruangan dokter itu sedari tadi Yixing terus meremas tangannya menunggu Sehun.

K L E K

Yixing segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter wanita itu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat Xing, kemungkinan besar kau akan menimang cucu"

Yixing hanya diam saja mendengar kalimat dari dokter itu.

"Oh ya besok hasil pemeriksaannya akan ku antar saja ke tempat kerjamu, sekalian ada yang ingin yang kubicarakan"

Yixing mengangguk, "Sooyoung–ah terimakasih"

Dokter yang bernama Sooyoung itu tersenyum dan mengaggukan kepalanya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk saja.

"Hun perbanyaklah beristirahat karena usiamu masih sangat untuk mengandung dan kandunganmu juga masih sedikit rawan jadi lebih berhati – hatilah satu lagi jangan terlalu stress kasihan nanti bayimu"

Sehun diam tak memberi tanggapan penjelasan dari dokter yang memeriksanya tadi.

.

.

Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi karena merasa akan mual. Ia memjiat tengkuknya lalu menyiram mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

Sehun meraba wajahnya yang tampak sedikt lebih pucat, ia tersenyum miris lalu mengusap perutnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin. Sudah lebih dari lima kali ia menghubungi Jongin namun tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"SEHUN!"

Pekik suara yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Baekki"

Sehun akhirnya menghubungi Baekhyun mengingat temannya itu sepupu dari Jongin.

"Huh kau sekarang susah sekali dihubungi, kau tahu aku dan Kyungsoo merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian"

"Hun kau jadi ke Changsa?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti bisakah kau dan Kyungsoo datang kerumahku?

"Siap"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara temannya yang begitu bersemangat dari seberang telepon, ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali setelah sambungan telepon ditutup.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun. Sehun mengangguk ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Hun kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

Sehun menggeleng ia meraih kedua tangan temannya dan meletakkan diperutnya.

"Di –dia memang ada"

"Ya Tuhan Sehun"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening di kedua matanya.

"Jongin?"

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"YA TUHAN SEHUN JONGIN SUDAH PERGI KE JEPANG TADI MALAM"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya ia menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Dia ke Jepang? berarti dia meninggalkan Sehun disini, BRENGSEK SEPUPUMU ITU BAEK!"

"Apa dia benar – benar tinggal disana Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun.

B R A K

Sehun serta kedua temannya itu menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka . Yixing yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu anaknya dan menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang yang berada didalam kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Jadi Jongin ayah dari anakmu Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk takut mendengar suara ibunya itu yang sedikit berbeda.

"Jongin? bukan kah dia yang memotretmu saat itu?"

Yixing langsung meninggalkan kamar Sehun saat Sehun kembali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hun jadi selama ini kau tak memberi tahu ibumu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali menangis.

"Shh tenanglah Hun jangan menangis kasihan bayimu, aku akan memberi tahu orangtua Jongin nanti"

**. . .**

Jongin yang baru saja tiba di Jepang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah neneknya. Sesampai ia dirumah neneknya ia menuju kamar sang nenek.

"Granny"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur neneknya, ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur neneknya. Ia ingin menangis melihat neneknya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur , hidung serta tangan neneknya dipenuhi oleh selang.

"Granny ini Kai" ujarnya pelan dihadapan neneknya. Perawat yang berada didalam kamar itu langsung keluar dari kamar neneknya.

"Granny bangunlah, granny ingin Kai disini kan? Kai sudah disini"

Jongin memanggil namanya Kai dihadapan neneknya, karena nama itu nama yang khusus diberi neneknya untuk dia.

"Granny kau tau Kai sudah memiliki kekasih, granny dulu menyuruh Kai untuk mencari kekasih kan? Kai akan membawanya nanti kesini asal granny bangun"

Jongin mengecup kening neneknya cukup lama hingga suara seseorang memanggil namanya membuatnya menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru saja" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Istirahatlah biar oba menjaga granny"

Jongin mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar neneknya.

.

Usai Jongin membersihkan dirinya dia memeriksa ponselnya begitu terkrjutnya ia melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dari orang tuanya. Ia memeriksa pesan masuk yang juga begitu banyak ia mengabaikan pesan masuk masuk dari orang tuanya.

Jongin tersenyum karena ada sekitar lima sampai sepuluh pesan dari Sehun

**_from; Sehun_**

_02.30 AM_

_jongin kau dimana?_

.

**_from; Sehun_**

_02.32 AM_

_jonginnie_

Jongin tak membaca pesan dari Sehun selebihnya ia langsung menghubungi Sehun, ia lupa memberi tahu Sehun kalau ia sudah pergi ke Jepang.

Baru saja ingin men-diall nomor Sehun nama Baekhyun tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU JONGIN!"

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengijinkan temanku denganmu bukan berarti kau bisa menghamili dia seenaknya!"

"Hamil?"

"Tak usah berpura – pura kau, sialan"

"Jadi Sehun benar – benar hamil?"

"Kau pergi ke Jepang kenapa tak memberi tahu Sehun? kau tau dia menangis sedari tadi. Awas saja kau berani kabur akan kubuat kau menjadi makanan anjingmu"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya setelah sambungan telepon terputus, ia memejamkan matanya tak berapa lama ia tersenyum menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Sehun hamil?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kembali dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

ngiahahaha kok jadi dramatezzzzzzzzz gini tbh

chap depan mungkin chapter terakhir.

aku cekikikan nemu fanart kaihun yang pake baju coklat lagi rebahan disitu muka sehun diedit jadi cewe terus pahanya keliatan dan dan dan pahanya tjoyyyy mulus banget

MidnightPandragon1728;Zoldyk;miszshanty05;ika . zordick;UNTAKUTUBUTARA4;nin nina;TENALPOXE;monggu;bbuingbbuingaegyo;blacklili;aiyueo-tien;Apple KyuMin;GLux99;bottom sehun top jongin;Yo Yong;KaiHunnieEXO ;windyyy;kikycuma . milikangga;smTown LoversSJ;dobichan;WuChan;diyas;utsukushii02;byuncrackers; **thanks reviewnya semuaaaaa{{}}**

Happybacon; yadongan? tenang aja itu bisa diatur biarpun sehun hamil muehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

teleportbabies; chap ini ada kray walaupun seiprit mueehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

SehunBubbleTea1294; sehun bukan sedih dia cuma belum terima aja kalo dia itu hamil. thanks reviewnya{}

putry . siifanadicky; nikah? sabar dong. luhan nge-php-in baekhyun jadi gak jadian muhehehehe. thanks reviewnya{}

indaah . cqupp; muhehehe bener sehun baru tamat langsung dinikahin jongin tapi dipending dulu. thnks reviewnya{}

BaixianGurls; nggak cuma anjing aku juga pengen uyel-uyel yang punya mueheheh, thanks reviewnya{}

Benivella; whahaha ada hantu mucul xD eh sorry .thanks reviewnya{}

nhaonk ; iya aku sengaja buat dia selesai ujian baru hamil kalau nggak kasian dia hiks. thanks reviewnya{}

xokrayxo; sehun hamil wajar? muehehe ngakak iya sih bener wajar aja sehun hamil wong dihajar terus sama jongin. thanks reviewnya{}

Hantu Malam; bener jjanggu yang paling semok, eh tapi lucu banget dia waktu ditanyain sama jongin kemaren itu asfgghbg. thanks reviewnya{}

ockta1810 ; iya kasian baek di php in huhu. thanks reviewnya{}

DelliaExo; belum end ini masih lanjut. thanks reviewnya{}

the babykyu kyu; sehun mewek karena dia belum menerima kalo dia itu hamil. thanks reviewnya{}

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; lahiran? ngiahahaha cepet banget nanti dong sabar. thanks reviewnya{}

**review yaaw**

jangan jadi **hantu**


	7. E N D

it's too long part guys so don't get sleepy read it lol

Happy reading yaw

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Jongin membuat Sehun terus mengurung dirinya dikamar dan menangis. Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur kembali mengalami mual dipagi hari atau morning sickness dimasa kehamilannya yang masih berada di trismester pertama ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Kau merindukan Jongin ya?" gumamnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi Sehun berniat keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berjalan ke taman yang sudah tampak ramai.

Sehun kembali mengelus perutnya melihat penjual yang menjajakan permen kapas yang warnanya beranekan ragam. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya tak lama itu ia menghela nafas karena lupa membawa uang.

Sehun terus menjilat bibir bawahnya tangannya terus mengelus perutnya melihat setiap orang yang lewat didepannya membawa permen kapas. Sehun terkejut karena tiba – tiba tiga permen kapas yang berbeda warna muncul dihadapannya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya permen kapas.

Lelaki berkacamata hitam yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun itu tersenyum masih dengan memegang permen kapas ditangannya.

"Bukan kah anak kita menginginkannya?"

Ujar lelaki itu yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Sehun yang merasa tak asing lagi dengan suara lelaki disampingnya itu melepas kaca mata hitam yang digunakan lelaki itu, Sehun meraba wajah lelaki yang dihadapannya itu. Lelaki yang ada dihadapan Sehun itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya meskipun tangan Sehun meraba – raba permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Jongin"

Sehun mencubit pipi lelaki itu dan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Tidak mimpi" gumam Sehun, tak berapa lama Sehun tersadar dan langsung menerjang orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jongin –hiks"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin dan memukul kuat punggung Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

Sehun menarik wajahnya kembali dari leher Jongin, "Aku pikir kau beneran menjadi makanan Jjangah"

Jongin tersenyum ia menghapus jejak air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau benar –benar menginginkanku menjadi makanan Jjangah?"

"Dagingmu keras Jjangah tak mau memakan dagingmu"

Jongin terkekeh ia membuka permen kapas yang dibawanya tadi dan menyupkannya pada Sehun. Ia melirik kearah perut Sehun yang tertutup jaket kebesaran yang digunakan Sehun.

Sehun memberhentikan acara memakan permen kapas yang dibawa Jongin tadi saat tangan Jongin mengelus perutnya.

"Apa dia nakal Hun?"

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin sedikit terharu. Jongin terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang menitihkan air mata. Sontak ia menarik tangannya dari perut Sehun dan memeluk Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng dan melepas pelukan Jongin.

"A –apa kau tak marah?"

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Aku mengandung anakmu" ujar Sehun pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Jongin yang masih bisa mendengar suara Sehun terkekeh ia menarik kepala Sehun untuk menyender kebahunya.

"Kau hamil itu kan hak mu untuk apa aku marah"

"Kau menerima kehamilanku?"

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sekilas, "Jika aku tak menerima kehamilanmu untuk apa aku kembali kesini lagi dan mencarimu"

"Lalu nenekmu?"

"Aku akan membawamu kesana setelah kita menikah"

"ME –MENIKAH?!"

Beberapa orang yang melewati kursi Sehun dan Jongin menatap kedua orang itu sedikit aneh saat mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Apa tak terlalu cepat kita menikah? lagian aku baru saja selesai sekolah Jongin"

"Kau sudah hamil seperti itu mau menunggu apalagi? menunggu dia lahir? apa kau tak malu nantinya Hun?"

Sehun diam mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Mommy? mommy bagaimana?"

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang temui mommy mu"

"Untuk?"

"Aku mau meminta izin untuk menikahimu"

"Sudahlah nanti saja dibicarakan lagi, aku lelah"

Sehun menyenderkan kembali kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Jongin…" panggil Sehun

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tadi saat aku baru tiba disini langsung menuju rumahmu dan tak sengaja aku melihat mu keluar rumah jadi aku mengikutimu dari belakang"

"Jadi kau sudah dari tadi disini?"

"Ya, kau tadi menginginkan permen kapas itu kenapa tak membelinya?"

"Aku tak membawa uang"

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun, "kau tak membawa uang kenapa keluar bagaimana kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu"

"Aku lupa"

.

.

Tawa Yixing langsung terhenti melihat Sehun yang masuk kedalam rumah, Kris yang duduk disarming Yixing mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yixing yang tiba – tiba saja menghentikan tawanya.

Kris tersenyum saat Sehun melewati tempat ia duduk dengan Yixing, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang memasang wajah dingin.

"Xing, ada apa denganmu dan Sehun?" tanya Kris karena merasakan ada sesuatu terhadap Yixing dan juga Sehun.

"Tidak"

"Kau marah padanya?"

Yixing menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Tapi sikapmu padanya tak seperti biasanya"

"Hh sudahlah Kris aku tak ingin membahas anak itu"

"Xing kau tak boleh seperti itu padanya, kau boleh marah tapi jangan terlalu kasian dia bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Sehun tak boleh mengalami stress dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini dia pasti tertekan. Sehun butuh dukungan Xing"

Yixing menghela nafas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris, "Aku tak marah padanya aku hanya kecewa padanya"

"Dengan kau mendiamkannya? Ayolah Xing kau bukan muda lagi mengertilah sedikit dengannya"

"Iya iya kenapa kau lebih cerewet disbanding aku Kris"

Kris terkekeh, "Yeah karena aku calon ayahnya"

**. . .**

Yixing yang tengah duduk dimeja makan sedikit menaikkan alisnya karena tak melihat keberadaan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu duduk dimeja makan untuk makan malam sebelum Yixing bergabung untuk ikut makan.

"Ahjumma, Sehun sudah makan malam?"

"Sejak ia pulang dari rumah tadi Sehun tak keluar dari kamarnya"

Yixing langsung bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Sehun yang tak terkunciny.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ketempat tidur Sehun, ia menyibak selimut yang digunakan.

"SEHUNNNN!"

Sehun yang setengah sadar itu tersenyum melihat ibunya yang memanggil kembali namanya.

"Astaga, Hun kau kenapa?"

Yixing langsung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Sehun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sehun.

"AHJUMMMAA HUBUNGI SOOYOUNG TOLONGGGGG"

Teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar Sehun sambil terus menggenggam tangan anaknya yang sudah pucat itu.

"Hunnie bertahan sayang"

.

Yixing terus menggenggam tangan anaknya selama Sehun diperiksa oleh dokter.

"Sooyoung sejak tadi ia tak keluar dari kamarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sang dokter yang telah selesai memeriksa Sehun menoleh kearah Yixing.

"Apa dia tak mengkonsumsi apapun seharian ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, ahjumma apa Sehun tak ada makan seharian tadi?" tanya Yixing pada pekerja rumah tangganya yang juga berada didalam kamar Sehun.

"Dia mengurung dirinya didalam kamar aku sudah membawakannya makanan tapi sepertinya tak dimakannya"

Yixng menghela nafas melihat sepiring makananan dan segelas susu yang masih utuh dimeja kamar Sehun.

"Ahjumma bisa kah bawakan makanan untuk Sehun kembali?"

Pekerja itu mengangguk mendengar perintah dari sang dokter dan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan sepiring makanan yang berada dikamar Sehun tadi.

"Yixing tolong perhatikan anakmu kasian dia dan janinnya jika hal ini terjadi lagi, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu jangan lupa beri dia vitamin"

.

"Mom –mommy"

Panggil Sehun pelan setelah ibunya itu selesai menyuapinya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? kalu kau mau mati jangan membawa cucu mommy bodoh"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan ibunya menatap tak percaya pada ibunya itu.

"Maksud mommy?"

"Tadinya mommy marah padamu tapi setelah mommy pikir lagi untuk apa mommy marah kamu juga udah hamil kan jadi mommy pikir percuma aja momy marah"

"Ini bukan karena Kris ahjussi kan?"

Yixing menggeleng dan mengusap rambut anaknya. Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya dan menangis.

"Mommy maafin Sehun, Sehun udah bikin kecewa mommy Sehun minta maaf Mom–"

"Shhh sudah lah" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Sehun sekilas, "Istirahatlah"

"Mom–" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mommy maafin Sehun"

Yixing menggeleng, "Sudahlah memang apa yang harus mommy maafin? istirahatlah"

Sehun kembali memanggil ibunya yang ingin berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, "Temani Sehun, kita tidur bertiga mom"

"Bertiga?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk perutnya. Yixing terkekeh dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya, ia mengusap perut Sehun.

"Ingin tidur dengan granny, hm?"

"Iya granny"

Ujar Sehun dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

**. . .**

Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya langsung terjungkal dan terduduk didekat pintu kamar mandi setelah menerima pukulan yang cukup telak dari perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah kembali kesini"

B U K

Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulutnya perutnya kembali diinjak.

"AKH SIALAN BAEKHYUN SAKIT"

Baekhyun si pelaku yang memukul Jongin mendecih, "Apa? sakit?"

B U K

Gadis bermata segaris itu kembali menekan perut Jongin.

"Tsk, masih segini saja kau bilang sakit"

B U K  
"Ini untuk kau yang menghamili temanku"

B U K

"Ini untuk kau yang meninggalkan Sehun"

B U K

"Ini untuk kau yang telah memberiku keponakan!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri pukulan diwajah Jongin, ia mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang tempat tidur Jongin.

"Sialan kau, argh–"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya sesekali ia meringis karena wajahnya yang membiru akibat pukulan dari Baekhyun

"Keluar kau dulu aku ingin ganti pakaian"

Baekhyun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur milik Jongin tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya meskipun Jongin sudah mengusirnya.

"Oh yasudah jika tak ingin keluar"

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur Jongin, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Jongin ia kembali memukul perut Jongin.

"SIALAN KAU BAEKHYUNNN–"

.

"Pelan – pelan bodoh"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ringisan Jongin semakin menekan kuat luka yang berada diwajah Jongin.

"Tsk, bahkan luka seperti ini saja sudah kesakitan payah kau"

Baekhyun kembali mengobati luka diwajah Jongin dengan hati – hati.

"Kenapa tenagamu semakin mengerikan Baek"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lemah, kau ini hanya tau membuat anak sesekali berolahraga agar tenagamu tak terlalu lemah bodoh"

"Membuat anak juga berolahraga"

"Itu bukan olahraga"

"Apa bedanya? sama – sama mengeluarkan keringat kan?"

"Dasar otakmu saja yang terlalu mesum pantas saja Sehun bisa hamil"

Jongin kembali meringis saat Baekhyun menekan lukanya.

.

.

"Hun makan ini"

Sehun menerima buah yang disuapkan ibunya kepadanya.

"Ini juga"

"Ini juga sayang"

"Mom–"

"Ini mommy sudah membuka kulit pisangnya"

"–UHUK"

Yixing langsung menghentikan tangannya, "Kris air cepat!"

Kris yang juga duduk dimeja makan bersama sehun dan Sehun langsung memberikan segelas air kepada Yixing.

Sehun menghapus jejak air yang berada disekitar mulutnya, "Mom Sehun sudah kenyang"

"Tapi buahnya masih banyak ini"

"Xing,Sehun sudah kenyang jangan kau paksa kan"

Sehun tersenyum kearah Kris, "Daddy makanlah buahnya, Sehun sudah tak ingin lagi"

"D –daddy?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengarahkan tangan Yixing ke mulut Kris. Sehun sedikit gemas melihat Kris yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa ia membuka mulut Kris dan mengarahkan buah yang dipegang Yixing kedalam mulut Kris.

"Apa sayang? baiklah mommy akan meninggalkan granny dan grandpa disini"

Setelah Sehun mengelus perutnya ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Apa aku tak salah mendengar tadi Xing?"

.

Sudah berulang kali Sehun menghela nafas ia merasa bosan karena sedari tadi pagi ia terus berada didalam kamarnya. Sehun yang sedang mengelus perutnya tersentak saat ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ayahmu sayang"

ujar Sehun yang tersenyum saat melihat nama panggilan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya masih dengan tangan yang mengelus perutnya.

"Sehun bersiaplah aku sudah dekat didaerah rumahmu"

P I P

Belum sempat Sehun memberikan salam sambungan telepon sudah ditutup duluan.

"Aishh untuk apa dia menghubungi ku kalau cuma ingin mengatakan seperti tadi"

.

.

"Ayo turun"

ujar Jongin sambil melepas seatbelt yang digunakannya sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?"

Sehun sedikit bingung saat mengetahui Jongin yang mengajaknya ketempat pelatihan menari. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun lelaki tan itu menarik tangan Sehun kesuatu ruangan.

Sehun terus menatap gerak – gerik Jongin mulai dari membuka jaketnya hingga Jongin yang tengah menyalakan music dari ponselnya.

_She's my Baby_

_At the end of those pale fingertips, there's melted chocolate_

_You're walking into my door_

Sehun terpana melihat Jongin yang mulai meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya dan perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

_She's my lady_

_I will completely fall into your dazzling lips_

_I'm running in to your heart_

Sebelum Jongin kembali lagi kebelakang ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kearah Sehun.

_Not a friend_

_I want to be a man for you_

_Not just any person_

_The one person who will protect you_

_Starting from the first moment that I saw you_

_I'm not just saying this_

_Lady! I only have you_

_I want to stea your pupils that are more beautiful diamonds_

_In that, I only want to dream about you_

Sehun yang masih dalam keterpanaanya melihat gerakan tubuh Jongin tak menyadari bahwa lelaki tan itu sudah berada dihadapannya lagi.

Sehun langsung mengerjapkan matanya saat bibirnya digigit oleh Jongin ia menatap Jongin yang terkikik.

"Whoaa kau bisa menari juga?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Yeah sedikit kau orang pertama yang melihat aku menari Hun"

"Benar kah?"

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, "Hun bacalah" ia membalik tubuhnya. Sehun kembali membelalakan matanya melihat tulisan yang berada di t-shirt belakang yang yang dikenakan Jongin.

**Will you marry me?**

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Jongin dan memeluknya erat.

"Argh"

Sontak Sehun melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jongin, "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau menekan perutku"

"E –eh perutmu kenapa? kau juga hamil?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun, "Bukan, tadi perutku ditendang Baekhyun"

Sehun menaikkan sedikit t-shirt yang digunakan Jongin, ia menekan perut Jongin hingga lelaki tan itu meringis. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Jongin yang terdapat darah yang sudah membeku.

"Baekhyun juga memukulmu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan meringis saat Sehun menekan luka yang berada diwajahnya.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Jawaban?"

Jongin mendengus kesal ia menarik tangan Sehun dari wajahnya dan melepas t-shirt yang digunakannya. Sehun yang melihat Jongin membuka bajunya membelalakan matanya.

Jongin menunjukan kata – kata yang berada dibelakang t-shirtnya kehadapan Sehun.

"So?" Jongin mengeluarkan setangkai bunga yang memang menjadi bunga kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun ingin menangis melihat Jongin yang melamarnya, ia kembali terkejut saat meraih setangkai bunga itu ada cincing yang terselip diantara kelopak bunga.

"Yes, I will"

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dan kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin yang tanpa t-shirt. Jongin melepas pelukannya ia mengecup kening Sehun dan memakaikan cincin yang masih terselip diantara kelopak bunga.

"Terimakasih Jongin"

Jongin kembali mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Sehun usai ia memakaikan cincin pada jari Sehun.

.

.

Yixing memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobil ia membelalakan matanya melihat seseorang yang juga ikut turun dari mobil yang juga ditumpangi Sehun tadi.

Kris yang berada disebelah Yixing mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi wajah wanita itu. Ia mengikuti pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Yixing.

"Jongin?"

Yixing menoleh kesamping dan menatap Kris, "Astaga benar itu Jongin ,Kris. Yang membuat Sehun hamil itu lelaki itu"

Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sehun dan juga Jongin.

B U K

Jongin langsung terpental karena tiba – tiba dirinya diserang. Sehun kaget ia langsung membantu Jongin berdiri.

B U K

Baru saja Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya ia kembali terhempas kebelakang.

"AHJUSSI!"

Teriak Sehun melihat Kris yang ingin kembali menyerang Jongin.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Sehun diam saja ia melirik kearah ibunya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya melihat ibunya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin.

P L A K

P L A K

Kedua pipi Jongin kembali terkena tamparan yang cukup keras dari Yixing, lelaki tan itu memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Bawa dia masuk Sehun"

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya.

.

Yixing masih membiarkan Sehun mengobati luka diwajah Jongin akibat pukulan dari Kris tadi.

"Jadi kau Jongin?"

Jongin yang mendegar namanya dipanggil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan dengannya hingga anakku bisa hamil"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya reflex menekan luka yang berada diwajah Jongin.

"Mommy!" tegurnya.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak muda sekarang apa tak ada hal lain bisa dilakukan selain membuat anak, hh"

Yixing menghela nafas ia melirik kembali kearah Jongin, "Jadi kapan kau membawa orang tuamu kesini?"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian"

Jongin kembali meringis karena Sehun yang menekan lukanya kembali menekan lukanya.

"Pe –pernikahan?" tanya Sehun kaget. Yixing mengangguk.

Ktiga orang yang berada diruangan itu tersentak kaget saat melihat Jongin yang bersimpuh didepan Yixing.

"Ahjumma maaf, maaf telah membuat Sehun seperti itu. Izinkan aku bertanggung jawab kehamilannya izinkan aku untuk menikahi Sehun ahjumma"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jongin, "Iya aku mengizinkanmu tapi asal kau tahu saja kalau aku melihat anakku menangis seperti seminggu yang lalu kupastikan kakimu dan tanganmu cuma sebelah"

**. . .**

Hari yang begitu dinantikan Sehun akhirnya datang juga hari dimana dia akan menjadi istri dari Jongin. Ia tersenyum menatap dirinya yang berbalut gaun putih didepan pantulan cermin.

Sehun mengusap perutnya yang memang sudah sedikit membesar. Pernikahkannya hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekatnnya dan kerabat dari Jongin.

K L E K

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Mom"

Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya saat ibunya sudah berada didekatnya.

"Mommy tak menyangka ternyata kau menikah hari ini Sehunna"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat ibunya.

"Ternyata Sehun mommy sudah besar lihat bahkan sekarang anak mommy akan menjadi seorang ibu"

Sehun menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata ibunya. Kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Maaf menganggu Sehun sepertinya sudah ditunggu dialtar"

Sehun tersenyum ia mendekat kearah Kris yang berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menarik Kris masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ehm mom bagaimana setelah Sehun mengucapkan janji pernikahan lalu mommy dan juga Kris ahjussi yang bergantian mengucapi janji pernikahan"

"Maksud kamu Hun?"

"Ehm mommy dan Kris dad me–ni–kah"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kedua orang yang dihadapannya.

"Daddy jagain mommy ya" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris, ia bergantian memeluk ibunya, "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Sehun selama ini mommy"

Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangannya serta kedua orang yang masih berada didalam ruangan itu menuju altar.

.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Sehun sudah menikah"

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya saat melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang telah selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia tersentak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan.

"Ah –itu"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesal menghempaskan tangannya hingga tautan tangannya dengan tangan Luhan terlepas.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Membawamu kehadapan pastur itu"

Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk lelaki tua yang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan rekannya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku juga ingin seperti Sehun mengucapkan janji pernikahan denganmu dihadapan pastur itu"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Jangan gila Lu"

"Tidak aku tidak gila"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang sedang tertawa.

C H U

Baekhyun terkejut pasalnya tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Luhan dan tepat saat ia berbalik tubuhnya langsung dikunci Luhan serta bibirnya dikulum oleh lelaki itu.

"Mungkin kita tak mengucapkan janji itu sekarang tapi aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa mengucapkan janji yang diucapkan Sehun tadi"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Luhan kembali mengulum bibirnya, "Saranghae" bisik Luhan tepat dihadapan bibi Baekhyun.

"Nado" Baekhyun kembali mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

.

.

Usai resepsi pernikahan digelar Jongin serta Sehun disuruh masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat, mengingat Sehun yang tengah hamil.

Jongin yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sehun yang tengah tersenyum – senyum. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"Hun kau kenapa?"

Sehun langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lucu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk melihat baju bayi bergambar gajah yang diperlihat kan Sehun kepadanya.

"Aku jadi tak sabar melihatnya setelah melihat isi dari kado Baekhyun" Sehun mengusap perutnya ia kembali melihat – lihat isi kado yang diberikan para tamu undangan.

Jongin baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun namun tak jadi saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun. Ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya melihat tubuh Sehun yang terlihat jelas karena Sehun yang memakai pakaian tipis khas pengantin baru.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dari samping ia menenggelakna wajahnya dileher Sehun. Sehun menghentikan aktivitas membuka kadonya saat melihat Jongin yang menggesekan hidungnya pada lehernya.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah yang berada dileher Sehun kini sebelah tangannya sudah masuk kedalam pakaian yang dikebakab Sehun.

Sehun menarik wajah Jongin, "Tadi Kyungsoo mengirim pesan ia ingin melihat aku memakai kado yang diberikannya"

Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun sesekali ia menggigiti kulit leher Sehun.

"Jadi karena aku sudah mengirim fotoku menggunakan kado yang diberinya padanya aku ingin ganti pakaian Jongin, minggir"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Jongin menggerakan jari telujuknya secara asal pada punggungnya. Ia melenguh saat bibir Jongin mengecup lehernya hingga naik kesudut bibirnya.

Jongin akhirnya mengulum bibir Sehun tangannya yang tadi berada dipunggung Sehun kini sudah berada diluar dan melepas bingkisan kado yang masih digenggam Sehun. Secara perlahan tubuh Sehun berada dipangkuan Jongin.

Sehun terus melenguh saat Jongin terus menggerakan jari telunjukya ditubuhnya, Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengitari dagu Sehun dengan lidahnya.

Kini wajah Jongin sudah berada digundukan Sehun yang ingin keluar membuat Jongin gemas dan melesakkan hidungnya diantara kedua gundukan Sehun.

Setelah Jongin membuka penutup dada yang digunakan Sehun ia mendongak menatap Sehun yang begitu banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan terlilhat kelelahan. Ia mengecup kening Sehun dan membaringkan tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur. Karena tak tega melihat istrinya itu.

"Kita tidur saja, okey"

Sehun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Jongin yang sepertinya akan menutup tubuhnya kembali. Ia menahan tangan Jongin yang mulai menutup kain penutup dadanya.

"Kita lakukan asal hati – hati Jongin"

"Kau yakin? aku tak ingin dia terjadi apa – apa nanti padanya"

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang bekerja kau nikmati saja. Sayang tidurlah jangan mengintip dan mengganggu kegiat mama dan daddy mu ini" Usai Jongin mengecup perut Sehun ia mengulum bibir Sehun.

"Jongin cepatlah"

Jongin mengangguk ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menurunkan boxer yang digunakannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya secara tak teratur. Jongin menyibakkan pakaian yang menutupi daerah bawah Sehun dan membuka kedua paha Sehun lebar.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saa merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang menyentuh kewanitaannya. Jongin menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang tengah digigit itu, "Jangan kau gigit" ia menjulurkan tangannya agar dicengkram Sehun.

"SSHH AHHH"

Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakn kenikmatan yang diberikan pada kejantanannya dari lubang surgawi milik istrinya itu. Secara perlahan Jongin menggerakan pinggulnya.

" A –AH Jonginhh"

Sehun mendesah sambil meremas tangan Jongin saat kejantanan milik Jongin menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Jongin meletakkan keua kaki Sehun dibahunya ia berdiri dengan lutut yang menumpu memejamkan matanya saat pergerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat. Jongin meremas gundukan Sehun yang juga ikut bergoyang seiring pergerakan tubuhnya.

"JO –JONGIN AHHHH"

Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan miliknya membuat kejantanan Jongin yang berada didalam lubangnya semakin leluasa untuk keluar masuk.

"SEHUNAAAAHS"

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya setelah ia mencapai puncak klimaksnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi menyaping ia memeluk tubuh Jongin yang basah karena keringat yang keluar akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan dengannya barusan.

"Tidurlah sayang"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengecup keningnya.

.

Kini kehamilan Sehun sudah memasuki minggu ke tigapuluh delapan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari saja untuk kelahirannya.

"Jongin~"

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada headboard tempat tidur mereka.

"Apa?"

Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus perut Sehun yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sebelum tidur memengelus perut istrinya itu. Tiba – tiba saja Jongin menjadi panic melihat istrinya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sayang?"

"Jongin s –sakit"

"Eh yang mana" tanya Jongin masih dengan mengelus perutnya.

Sehun menunjuk kearah ehm –selankangannya ehm , " Ah Jonginn"

Jongin dengan segera membawa Sehun keluar kamar.

"Jongin istrimu kenapa?" tanya bibi Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar neneknya.

"DIA INGIN MELHARIRKAN OBA, KALAU NENEK MENCARIKU BILANG AKU MENGATAR SEHUN UNTUK BERSALIN"

Jongin berteriak dengan kencang dari luar rumah.

**At hospital**

Sehun terus mencengkram tangan Jongin saat ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan anaknya yang kini kepalanya sudah muncul.

"Terus sayang tarik nafas keluarkan"

Jongin terus menginterupsi Sehun selama persalinan ia meraskan tangannya hampir retak akibat remasan tangan Sehun. Ia mengusap peluh yang akan dikeluarkan Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun untuk memberikan istrinya kekuatan.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menghela nafas karena akhirnya bayinya keluar juga. Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup.

"Hun dia sudah lahir"

Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menerima bayinya yang sudah bersih dari lumuran darah. Ia meletakkan bayinya diatas dada Sehun.

"See, she is so beautiful Hunna"

Jongin menghapus air mata yang mengair dari sudut mata Sehun, "welcome to the world baby" ujarJongin dan mengecup kening anaknya yang baru lahir serta kening Sehun.

"Jongin…" panggil Sehun kembali, "Kenapa masih ada yang ingin keluar lagi?"

"Maksudnya sayang?"

Beruntung dokter yang menangani persalinan Sehun masih berada didalam ruangan itu. Para suster langsung mengambil bayi Sehun yang berada didekapan Sehun. Dokter dan beberapa perawat itu langsung mendekat kembali kearah Sehun.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas suara tangisan bayi kembali menggema diruangan persalinan itu.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun kembali melahirkan bayi hampir menitihkan air mata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang memejamkan mata.

"Sehun kau berhasil melahirkan kedua bayi kita sayang" usai Jongin berbisikan didekat telinga Sehun , Sehun membuka matanya kembali.

.

Setahun setelah kelahiran Sehun. Jongin berencana membawa keluarga kecilnya kenegara asalnya untuk jalan – jalan dan memenuhi undangan pernikahan sepupunya.

"SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Sehun yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuannya menoleh keasal suara.

"KYUNGGGGGGG"

"Taemin?"

"Benar mirip suamimu Hun astagaaa, mana Kai?"

tanya Kyungsoo dan mencubit balita yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Dengan Jongin"

"Aku ingin menggendongnya Hun"

Sehun perlahan memberikan Taemin gadis kecilnya yang hampir berumur setahun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Mmaa" Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Ia terkejut melihat putranya yang merangkak dilantai.

"Kai!"

Sehun langsung menggendong putranya yang juga berumur hampir setahun dan menggendongnya.

"Mana daddymu"

Putranya tak menjawab bicah kecil itu sibuk memainkan kalung yang dikenakannya

"HUN KYUNGIIIII"

Sehun serta Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang d=sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ahh aku jadi iri pada kalian yang sudah menikah"

Ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Ajaklah Jongdaemu menikah Kyung"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak ? bukan kah dulu kau yang duluan mengajak Jongdae untuk berpacaran"

"Ini berbeda Baek, aku wanita masa aku yang mengajak nya menikah mau dikemanakan wajah cantikku ini"

"Itu kata – kata ku Kyung" ujar Baekhyun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah mengajak anaknya berbicara dan tak sengaja ia menatap perut Sehun yang sedikit berbeda.

"Hun…" panggil Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau hamil lagi?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perut Sehun. Dengan malu – malu Sehun mengangguk hingga kedua temanya itu memblatkan kedua matanya.

"ASTAGA SEHUUUUNN"

.

.

End.

* * *

Sip akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaikan fiksi ber–chapter juga.

Eh ya yang bagian Sehun dilamar Jongin itu pakai translate my lady English version. haha ya saya tahu **gak nyambung**pake banget ngelamar pake lagu itu harusnya itu lagu untuk menjadikan teman sebagai kekasih eh tapi saya bikin lagunya buat lamaran dan ntah kenapa tiba – tiba aja lagu itu terngiang dikepalaku orz-_-

Yang bagian dancenya bayangi Jongin yang ngedance diteaser what is love nah disitu kan ada Sehun tuh diakhir lagian aku suka Jongin dance disitu asdfggfjh. kalo ada typo sorry ya aku gak cek ulang soalnya ini banyak banget gzzz jadi malas baca ulang.

**thanks buat yang udah baca dari part satu sampai part akhir ini ya gaiss–deul**

**.**

**nhaonk; GLux99**** ;**** WuChan; kikycuma . milikangga**** ;**** Zoldyk; bebe fujo; UNTAKUTUBUTARA4; dobichan;**** Putry . KyusungKrishun; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** ;**** indaah . cqupp**** ;**** Benivella**** ;**** byuncrackers**** ;**** the babykyu kyu; ockta1810; utsukushii02; blacklili; ika . zordick; smTown LoversSJ; ****windyyy;**** diyas; aiyueo-tien; miszshanty05;**** xxx; flawlessaliens;**** monggu ;xokrayxo**** ; THANK YOU GAISSSSSSS ATAS REVIEWNYAAAA{{}}} **

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**; ngiahaha yixing labil antara marah dan enggak. penname ku lucu ya sebelum baca kok ngakak? nguehehehe thanks reviewnya{}

**BaixianGurls;** semua permintaan kamu terkabul dipart ini deh mulai dari ensi sampe anak kaihun yang kembar. nguehehe thanks reviewnya{}

**TENALPOXE;** iya junmoney Cuma numpang nama disini :D sorry ya yeoltaoumin gakumasukin disini hiks. thanks reviewnya{}

**ockta1810**; hehe maaf ya kemarin perasaan dibagian itu udah kuganti eh waktu kupost ternyata yang bagian itu ternyata belum keganti. thanks atas koreksinya and reviewnya ya{}

**teleportbabies**; ngiahahaha sumpah dramatis banget kalo sehun ngelahirin terus koma-_- . thanks reviewnya{}

**nin nina** ;bikin fiksi dari fanart itu aduhhh belum kepikirann nanti kapan-kapam aku buat:D thanks reviewnya{}

**edogawa ruffy;** aduh maaf kalo gakesebut:D soalnya aku asal ngescroll terus langsung copy aja hiks jeongmal sorry mianhey ya. thanks reviewnya{}

**Hantu Malam**; sekuel lagi? jiahahaha utang fiksiku masih banyak masa ini dibikin sekuel lagi. thanks reviewnya{}

**DheAndini HunHan's Baby** ; kecepetan? iya sengaja aku pengen cepet-cepet bikin ini end. thanks reviewnya{}

**review ya **

**jangan jadi hantu**

ps, bentar ngakak dulu exoshowtime eps.3 sekai ngasi kado ke yeollo cotton bud LOLLLLLL

yang minta fanart kaihun aku coba cek inbox pmnya:)


End file.
